Bella in the Flames
by bookfan6196
Summary: Bella has been an orphan since she was 10 after her parents died in their burning house. she is now 15 and she is about to get adopted by..... all human normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hey guys. This is my second fanfic. Don't worry I will still have time to update both. You guys know me! I update almost every day! So I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer- two words: not mine**

_**Bpov**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 15 years old and I am an orphan. I have been an orphan since I was 10. I have been bounced from different foster homes and different orphanages and let me tell you something- it sucks. I try not to think about my family because that makes me very emotional.

_**Flashback**_

_I was coming home from school and I was on the bus talking to my best friends Jessica Stanley and_ _Angela Weber. Then everyone started shouting because there was a thick heavy blob of smoke rising in the air. _

_The bus driver went a different route so that we wouldn't get caught up in it. I got off at Angela's bus stop and ran all the way home. I heard sirens passing me and going toward my house. Then I stopped in front of my burning house. _

_I started crying. One of the police men came over to me and asked me if I lived in the house. I nodded yes and he told me that my parents had been in their room with the door locked. They had a candle in there and the flame lit one of the curtains and then it spread. They had died._

_Those three tiny simple words ripped me apart and changed my life forever._

_**End of flashback**_

I was in the orphanage right now. This was the longest place that I have ever stayed at. This was my third year here and I had one best friend named Jacob Black.

He had russet skin, long messy black hair, deep smoky black eyes and a sexy husky voice. I really liked him. We did just about everything together. We got in 

trouble together, we got hurt together and we even slept together (with clothes on. Don't have any nasty thoughts). Every night I would walk down to the boy's room with my blanket and I would lay in the bed with him. Then in the morning he would carry me back to my room. We were the best of friends.

Secretly deep down I had an itsy crush on him.

One day when we were coming back from school, we didn't exactly go straight back to the orphanage. We ran past it toward a local park. We weren't exactly allowed to go there unless it was a Sunday and the headmistress knew, but we didn't care.

We ran across and just as we were about to go through the gate, being the klutz, I tripped. I waited for the hard floor but instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my arms and found Jake's coal black eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly without taking my eyes away from his eyes.

"Your _very_ welcome" he answered doing the same as me. Jacob always rescues me. I am not sure why it was so different right now, but I liked it.

He put his head closer to mine and then he kissed me! His lips were so soft and tender. I kissed him back and then it got more intense. He stood me up and tightly held me by my waist and he closed the space between us. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers through his hair.

We kissed each other passionately until I broke it to breath. I rested my forehead on his and then he put his lips to my neck and kissed me there. I moaned softly.

"Bella I never told you this but ever since I first met you I have loved everything about you. Bella I love you more than a friend" he said

"Jake…. Me too. I have always had that crush on you but now it's more than that**. **Then we noticed that it was getting late so we ran back to the orphanage. We snuck in and ran to the dining room because dinner was going to be served.

We sat down quickly before anyone could notice and ate our food quietly. When we finished we got up and went to wash the dishes and then to do our homework 

together. Jake was one year older than me so he always helped me with things I didn't know. While we were working Brianna, another snobby orphan, came and started flirting with Jake. Lots of girls do that because he was so cute and it usually never got to me. But today it did.

"Hey Brianna. Will you please stop shaking your boobs in Jake's face? I don't think he likes it very much. Just look at his face. It looks like he might throw up his dinner any second." We turned to Jacob and he was trying to hide his laughter.

When he heard my words, though, he made an in convincing face.

"Fine, whatever. It's not like he likes you. You're only a dirty piece of trash. I bet your parents set the house on fire on purpose just to get away from you" she sneered. Jake knew that my parents were a soft spot on me. I felt the tears coming but I didn't want to satisfy Brianna.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that way you bitch!" I yelled.

Then I got up and punched her smack in the face. Her nose started bleeding and in was crooked. She shrieked and ran straight to the headmistress' office.

Then the tears came. Jacob came over to comfort me and then we heard the headmistress' scream my name so we walked down to her office.

I explained everything that happened and then she looked at Brianna. Both of you will not get to watch the TV for two days and you will not be able to go to the park on Sunday. You also will not be able to have any free time to talk to friends. You come here, do homework, eat dinner, and take a shower and go to sleep. Do you understand? We nodded our heads yes and left.

I took a shower and waited in my room for Jake. He came in and sat on my bed. Then he put me on his lap and hugged me tightly.

"You are not a piece of trash. You are a sweet loving girl that I love." Then he turned my head and kissed me.

There was knock on the door and another orphan came in and told me that I was being waited for in the office.

I looked at Jake and he kissed my forehead once and I walked out. When I entered there were three people besides the headmistress in there. One was a tall man with green eyes and a dirty blonde hair color. There was another woman with big brown eyes, and a caramel colored wavy hair. Then there was a short pixie girl that looked about my age. She had spiky black hair and brown eyes. She looked excited because she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Bella…these are the Cullens" the headmistress said. "And they are going to adopt you."

**AN- well how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. The next chapter will be Edwards point of view and Bella's too. REVIEW!!**

**Hugs, **

**lexie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN omg thanks you guys for reviewing, putting me on alert and on your favorites list. **

**Disclaimer- not mine**

_**Bpov**_

_I am being adopted. _My mind kept on repeating this. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. I have never had a family and I have only been foster cared. Then one word popped in my head-_Jacob._

"Bella are you ok?" headmistress asked. I numbly shook my head. "Good. Now go upstairs and pack your bags. You are leaving tomorrow morning"

I quickly left the room and ran into mine. Jacob was still there and I ran into his lap and sobbed.

"Jake I am leaving tomorrow morning for good."

"Wait what? Are you going to another foster home?"

"No Jake. I am being adopted. I will never see you again. I am leaving tomorrow morning" I answered.

He shook his head in disbelief and helped me get my bags ready. Then when I finished he laid in my bed with me and fell asleep. I was kept in his warm arms the whole night.

In the morning I went to eat breakfast and one of the lady's that worked here told me that the Cullens were here. I ran to my room to get my stuff and I found Jake there holding my bags. "I saw them enter the driveway in a fancy car. Well at least you know there rich" Jake mumbled.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could stay."

"Don't say that please. I want you to go and have a happy life with them. Please" he said. I pulled him into a tight kiss and left.

I went outside to say goodbye to everyone that was watching and then I stepped into their car. The hyper girl was sitting in the back.

"Hi! I am Alice, your new sister. I am so happy that you could come with us. Let me tell you about everyone else." She pointed to my new….. Dad.

"That's Carlisle our daddy and our mommy is Esme. They told me to tell you that if you don't feel comfortable saying mom and dad then just call them by their names. At home I have to more adopted kids. They are Rosalie and Jasper Hale and they are twins. Then I have two biological brothers. One of them looks like a weightlifter but don't worry, he really is a big teddy bear. His name is Emmett. My other brother always has messy hair. That is Edward" she finished and she wasn't even huffing for air.

We got to their house a couple of minutes later. It was beautiful! It was a mansion. When we entered the house I looked around in awe. It had beautiful furniture and was nice and clean.

At once all of the other teenagers that lived here came out. They all introduced themselves. I immediately knew who was who because of what Alice told me. I also noticed that the one named Edward wasn't here. Then it was my turn to introduce myself.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I am 15 years old and you guys have no idea how happy I am to finally be adopted." They all smiled at me.

Then the last one came running into the room with a bored and angry expression. "This here is Edward and he is sorry he is late. Right Edward?" Esme asked clearly ticked off.

"Yeah whatever." He answered glaring at me.

Now that he was looking at me I noticed how he really looked. He had bronzy colored hair that was messy….. But in a sexy way. He had dazzling green eyes the color of a fresh granny smith green apple. He had pale skin and was really tall. He was the sexiest thing alive.

_Wait whoa did I just say that? My heart belongs to Jacob._ But the more I looked at Edward the more and more I wondered if that was true.

_**Epov**__** (this is the same day Bella came)**_

My parents and Alice had gone to go pick up that other adopted child that they picked. I hear her name is Bonny or Belly or something. Why do we need another one? Aren't my parents happy enough that they have 5 kids already? And we already have adopted teens- Rosalie and Jasper. We do NOT need another one.

I was in the living room watching TV when I heard the door outside opening and some voices. _They're back. Yippee!_

I heard Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walk into the room and introduce themselves. I didn't leave the room until I decided to or I would get punished by Seem. I ran out with a bored and angry expression.

"This here is Edward and he is sorry he is running late. Right Edward?" Seem asked ticked off.

"Yeah whatever" I said glaring at the new girl but then my gaze softened up a bit. This girl was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and big brown eyes that were surrounded by long curved eyelashes. She had pale skin and full red lips. My eyes wandered down her body and saw the curves that she had.

Her ass and breast weren't that bad either. I caught her staring at me too and I looked away.

"Ok umm let's get Bella unpacked and then we will have dinner and then maybe we can go out to downtown or something" Alice said.

"Yes. You guys should take Bella out." Carlisle said. I took a peek at Bella and noticed that she looked happy. She was smiling. Her smile was breath taking.

As everyone was about to walk away Carlisle spoke again.

"Edward? Please walk Bella up to her room"

_WHAT!!_

I saw Bella glance my way quickly and then she looked away. I nodded my head and told Bella to follow me.

Well this was going to be awkward.

**AN- there you have it. Chapter two. Yes I know it's a little short but the next one won't be. Tell me what you think. **

**Tootles!**

**Lexie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- thank you guy oh so very much for reviewing. Here it is chapter 3. Bella's gray outfit is in my profile.**

_**Bpov**_

Edward was helping me with my bags as we walked up the stairs. It was VERY awkward and neither of us uttered a word.

"So…" I said keeping me eyes to the floor. He didn't say anything. "Am I going to be going to your school?" I asked. Not the best conversation but it would break the awkwardness.

"Yep" was all he said.

"What school?"

"Forks high"

I was getting aggravated now. What was it with his one word answers?

"What is it like?" I asked.

"Like any other normal school" he answered in a bored tone.

"Are any of you guys in my grade?"

"Yep"

"Can you tell me who?" I asked slightly pissed.

"Nope"

"Why not?!"

"Because you are funny when you get aggravated." He replied simply.

I glared at him and ran down the hall. There was a corner so I turned and ran until I heard Edward yell something with amusement.

"You passed your room by a mile." He said and then burst into laughter. I walked back to the corner and into the hallway. I saw him standing in front of a room with a smirk on his face. I walked passed him and entered the room and closed the door.

I heard him snickering again and I opened the door quickly. "What do you want?" He pointed to the bags he was holding.

"UGGG!" I said ticked off. I grabbed the bags and closed the door in his face.

"By the way…. Alice is going to be in you grade and get ready for dinner too"

While Esme was cooking dinner I looked around the room. It was huge and the back wall was made of glass with a great view of the nature in the back. My bed was king sized; I had a 65 inch flat screen TV and a huge bathroom. There was also a balcony on one side. I went to my bags to unpack.

I looked around my room looking for my closet to put my shaggy old clothes in. Then I found a wide sliding wooden door. I opened it and found a humongous closet. It was a billion times larger than my old room and was double the size of my new room. I looked like a store. There were aisle of clothes, accessories, shoes, purse and so much more. And it was so neat. Well I guess I wouldn't be using any of my old clothes.

I changed into a nice pair of gray skinny jeans, a yellow and gray shirt and a pair of gray Juicy Couture Flats.

"Umm Bella?" someone asked while knocking on my door. I opened it and found Jasper there. "Dinner is ready" he mumbled and I followed him out down the stairs.

Everyone was seated with a plate in front of them. I sat between Alice and Emmett.

"I see that you found your closet" Alice said. "Me and Alice bought everything in there" she said smugly. "Thank you" I said to her and then to Rosalie. They both nodded their heads.

Esme came out with the food and it smelled great. In five years all I ate was canned food, never a homemade food. Emmett grabbed two plates full of food and everyone else got a plate. I didn't eat as much as everyone else because I was so used to eating small meals.

While we ate we talked about the Cullen family and how the Hales were adopted. They were adopted when they were 5 years old and now they were both 16. Carlisle worked in the hospital as one of the best doctors is the world and Esme was an interior decorator. Edward was 17 years old and Emmett was 18. Alice was 15 like me so I would probably have some classes with her.

Lunch we all had together because they mixed in the grades for lunch. When we finished I got up and helped everyone clean up. Then Alice said we could either go out and watch a movie or stay in and have a movie night. We decided to go out.

We decided to take Emmett's jeep because we all fit. We drove to the nearest movie theater.

"What movie?"Emmett asked.

"Umm I wanted to see Wall-e" Rosalie said.

"Awwww Rosalie wants to see a kiddie film" Edward said.

"Hey back off" Emmett said.

"I wanted to see Wall-e too" Alice whined.

"Ok Alice baby. I will take you to see Wall-e and Emmett can take Rosalie too." Jasper said. I had a feeling that they were all together.

"Thank you Jazz" Alice cooed. Then they all remembered that I was there and Rosalie asked "Do you want to watch Wall-e with us?"

"Sure" I replied softly feeling uncomfortable. I was actually pretty happy. We almost never got to go to the movies at the orphanage. I had seen the previews of Wall-e on the TV and it seemed really good.

"So are you coming or not?" Jasper asked Edward suddenly.

"Yeah whatever but next time we are watching a manly movie"

We all snickered when he said manly.

We bought the tickets and sat down me between Edward and Rosalie. The movie started and I caught Edward staring at me at the corner of his eye. I looked back at him and he flickered his eyes back to the movie.

The movie finally finished and I had caught Edward staring at me at least 15 times. I bet if you asked what the movie was about he wouldn't know. After we went to an ice cream parlor and got milkshakes.

"Emmett…. want to go for a walk with me?" Rosalie cooed

"Sure" Emmett said and they walked out.

"Hey Jasper why don't we go too?" Alice asked

He nodded and practically ran out. I was left alone with Edward and he turned himself to face me while we finished our milkshakes. It was awkward and quiet again. Edward looked out the window and burst out laughing.

I looked out and saw Alice sitting on the jeep and Jasper was all over her…..literally.

I turned away with a blush on my face.

Edward looked at me with a curios expression on his face.

"You know that whenever you blush, you look very sexy" he said. I blushed even harder and I felt the heat.

He chuckled very quietly and he stood up out of the booth. He stretched out his hand and I grabbed it. He took me back to the jeep and slapped Jasper back hard. They stopped kissing and looked at us.

"Come let's get home. We have school tomorrow." They nodded their heads and Edward took out his phone and called Emmett. In a matter of seconds Emmett came into the parking lot with Rosalie on his back.

We jumped into the jeep and drove back home. When we got inside everyone except me and Edward went separate ways. We were left alone at the front door.

I started walking up the stairs and Edward followed. I entered my room and Edward went to his. I went to my closet and found the pajama aisle. I decided on a pair of short boxer shorts and a skin tight white shirt. I found a pair of pink slippers and put them on.

I walked out and into the bedroom. I heard a faint knock on the door and I opened it. There was Edward in his flannel pajamas and no shirt. His eyes roamed up and down my body and I noticed that his private area had a slight bulge to it. I chuckled and asked

"What do you want Edward?"

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight and stuff."

"What other stuff?" I asked amused.

"Umm I forgot. So umm goodnight."

"Goodnight" I said

As I was going to close the door he put his foot into and stopped me. He opened the door and said

"I also wanted to do this" he grabbed my face and put his lips on mine. It was amazing. Even better then when I kissed Jacob. _Jacob. _OMG!! Jacob! if I didn't stop this I would be betraying Jacob, but I couldn't.

Our lips ran smoothly across each other like it was meant to be. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he did the same thing but around my waist. His finger played with the hem of my shirt and lifted it a little and put his finger on my exposed skin.

I felt electricity running through me. He opened my mouth with his and stuck his tongue in mine. Our tongues explored each others mouths. Ohh he tasted so good! I shivered with pleasure as our tongues wrestled with each other.

We heard a whistle and stopped to turn around. Everyone including Esme and Carlisle were there. They must have been walking to their room's.

"Good Job Eddie!" Emmett said looking at me and him.

"Look at how cute they look in each other's arms" Alice cooed.

I noticed that he still had his hands around my waist and I tugged free. They all chuckled and walked past us. Emmett and Jasper gave Edward a pat on the back and Rosalie and Alice winked at me.

When they were all gone I said goodnight to Edward and walked back to my room. _Wow that was amazing. _ I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes. Just as I pulled my covers up I heard someone trying to open my balcony doors. I stood up hesitantly and walked over. I pulled back the curtains and saw a huge person staring back at me with his hands on the handles.

**AN- that was it. Hope you liked it. Review. Every outfit that Bella wore including the pajamas and slippers are on my profile.**

**Love ya,**

**Lexie**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- ok chapter 4 guys. Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Bpov**_

"Jacob!! You're here. How? When? Why?"

"SHHHH!" Jacob hissed "They are going to hear you" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my bed and sat me down.

"Listen. I escaped out of the orphanage last night. I couldn't stand it anymore! When you left, all the girls took advantage and flirted nonstop with me. I couldn't even go to my room to be alone…..I missed you too of course." He whispered.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I went into the headmistress' office and found you file. It said you were adopted and taken to the Cullen family. Then I found your address." The he looked around my room taking it all in. "W-O-W….." he said making the word into three syllables. "This must be a rich house"

"Yeah" I said "I can give you a tour if you want" I said. He looked down at me and into my eyes.

"Ok but I have missed you so much and I want to do this first" he bent down and pressed his lips softly on mine. He felt so warm and smelled great. I put my hands in his silky hair and twirled it.

_Wait a minute! Wasn't I just doing this with Edward a half an hour ago? My lips were just on Edwards!! What the heck! I fell like major slut right now. _

I stopped myself from kissing him and he pulled back.

"What's wrong Bella? You don't love me anymore?" he asked.

Of course I did! I just liked someone else too. I racked my brain for something to answer him.

"Of course I do Jake….. It's just that I….uhm…..want to show you around while everyone is still sleeping!" I practically screamed. "Ok" he answered looking at me with a curios expression. I got up and he said "Nice pajamas. Did they give you this?"

"Well yeah it came with my closet. Alice and Rosalie are major shop-o-holics. They are my new sisters I guess." I put on my slippers and grabbed his hand and lifted him up. I showed him everything in my room and then I showed him my bathroom. I showed him the Jacuzzi bathtub, the stand up shower, the glass toilet, the huge mirror and the porcelain sink.

I walked him out to my closet. "Ok be prepared for this Jake. It is double the size of this room. It is like a store. It has aisles". I said and opened the closet. I saw the expression on his face as I turned on the light

"WOW Bella. You must be the luckiest chick to be adopted and spoiled like this" I giggled quietly as he walked up each aisle. "Come on. I have to show you the rest of the house, but we have to be quick and quiet" he nodded his head and followed me out of my giant mall of a closet.

We went into the hallway and I pointed out everyone's rooms and whispered about them. "……That's Alice is room and she is a tiny pixie girl that loves shopping. Jasper is in there and his twin is over there and they are adopted too, except they were adopted when they were 5."

I slowly grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. We got downstairs without waking anyone up and I showed him all the rooms. The living room, the dining room, the game room (which he said looked like an arcade), the lounge, the gym, the guestrooms, the tanning room, the movie theater and finally the backyard.

The backyard was huge. It had a deep in ground pool with a slide, diving board, and a waterfall. The pool also led under a little bridge and then into a cave. It was all so beautiful. Then there was the patio that had an area with a Japanese cooking grill that was very expensive.

Jake took it all in with one big "WOW". I sighed in amazement with him. I took him inside and into the kitchen which still never showed him yet. It was one of the best features of the house.

Carlisle had it redone for Esme because of her love for cooking. It looked completely modern with another Japanese stove with a flat surface that only turned on when a metal pot or pan was on top of it. So if I put my hand on top of the surface it would never burn because it would never turn on.

There was a huge refrigerator, pans and pots in one cabinet and some hanging from hooks, china plates in a glass cabinet for special occasion and a large pantry filled with different spices. There was also a door that when you opened had a huge shelf filled with tons of cook books from different cultures and some were in different languages.

I heard Jacob's stomach grumble and he blushed. "It's ok Jake. I don't they will mind if we eat a snack." I opened the refrigerator and took out two Gatorades and I went to one of the pantries and saw the massive shelves filled with junk food.

I took out a bag of Doritos and a bag of pretzels. I put them all on the counter and jumped up to sit on it. I drank some Gatorade and opened the two bags and ate one of each. Jake did the same and I threw a pretzel in the air and tried to catch it in my mouth.

It missed my mouth by a mile. We started laughing and stopped when we heard someone coming down the stairs. "Jake hide somewhere! Umm…..go into Esme's book closet." He nodded and ran over to it.

Edward entered the kitchen with droopy eyes. "Bella?"

"Hi Edward….."

_**Epov**_

I was sleeping silently when I heard voices coming from Bella. _Probably watching her TV or something._ I was going to go back to sleep when I heard voices outside my room and footsteps going down the steps. _Maybe Emmett getting his midnight snacks._

About an hour later I heard laughing coming from the kitchen. I got up and went out and I still heard. I went down the stairs and I heard it stop. Then I heard someone's voice sounding like Bella's saying something to low and quickly for me to get.

I heard a door shut and I walked in to see Bella with a Gatorade in her hand and cheesy lips with a pretzel in her hand.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward" she said.

I walked over to her and leaned on her shoulder tiredly.

"What are you doing little girl?"I asked

She smiled. "Well I got kinda hungry." She answered.

I took my finger and trailed all the cheese off her lips and stuck it in my mouth. She giggled and then stopped. "What happened?"

"Umm nothing I just uh….. Got tired you know? I think I will go back to sleep" she got up and was about to put away the snacks when Emmett came in the room and stopped her.

"You know…I am in the mood for Doritos and Pretzels." he said

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" she asked panicked.

"Well I always have a snack at night" he answered and opened the bags.

"Bella!!... Edward? Emmett." A hyper voice said and we all turned around to see Rosalie and Alice come in.  


"Hi" Bella replied back to my sisters shrieked which I was sure would wake up everyone else.

Then Jasper, mom and dad walked in with curios expressions on their face.

"Hello everyone. May I ask what you guys are doing?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I got hungry so I came for a snack and Edward heard so he came to check on me and then Emmett came down for his snack. Alice must have heard because she woke up Rosalie and they both came down here and Alice shrieked and then you guys came and we are all here" Bella answered out of breath.

"Well we are all here so why don't we make hot cocoa and eat cookies" Alice asked. We all nodded and she took the milk and powder out while Rosalie took out the cookies.

I looked at Bella and she was staring at the closet with concentration. I walked over to her and asked her if she wanted to see something in the closet.

_A look of panic spread across her face and she fiercely shook her head._

_**Bpov**_

_Oh great!! Now they are all in here! How am I going to get Jake out?!_ I was staring at the closet thinking when Edward came over and asked me if I wanted to get something in the closet.

Panic spread through me like a wildfire. I shook my head fiercely and he looked at me with question in his eyes."

"Guys the hot cocoa is ready" I walked over to her with Edward behind me. We all drank and ate while chatting.

_How am I going to do this?_ And then an idea popped into my head.

**AN- good day my faithful readers! Hope you liked this chapter. Took me a while but oh well. Review please.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lexie**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- thank you for reviewing. Here is chapter 5. Hope you like! Oh and there is a poll on my profile. Please vote.**

_**Bpov**_

We were still drinking and eating when the idea popped into my head.

"Esme, when I was in here looking for food in the closets I noticed that you had a closet filled with books in different languages. Umm there was one I didn't recognize. Can I show you it?"

"Of course you can Bella" Esme answered as I ran for my life over to the closet. I opened it and saw Jacob lying on the floor with a drip of sweat on his face. "Bella I need to get out. I feel like I am going to die" Jacob hissed at me.

"Jake I have a plan. Listen carefully. When I go back I am going to drop my mug and I'll get everyone's attention. Then you have to get out and run. Okay?" I whispered only so he could hear. He nodded and I walked back to the group.

"Bella…where's the book?" Jasper asked

"Oh umm……I couldn't find it" I stuttered.

"Oh let me find it" Carlisle said.

"Ummm NO!" I shrieked and threw my mug onto the floor. Everyone looked at me.

"S-ssorrryy. Just me the clumsy one…" I said and helped everyone pick it up. I sneaked a look at the closet and saw Jake coming out of the closet. He was trying to sneak through the other side.

He was almost to the other side when his hand his one of the pans hanging in the air. It shook a little and then hit the floor. Everyone was about to turn around but I screamed and everyone looked at me. Jake ran out so fast that I thought he was about to get killed.

"Bella what happen?"Edward asked as we all stood up.

"Oh I…..umm got glass in my finger but I got it out" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh ok…." Rosalie said and I walked over to the fallen pan. I picked it up and hung it back up.

"Sorry about the mess guys, but I better go back to sleep." I said and then ran back upstairs. When I got back upstairs and Jake was sitting on my bed.

"That was a close one" I sighed and he nodded.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He sat there silently. "Jake what's wrong?"

"Who was that guy that entered when we were first alone?" he asked.

"Well that is Edward. Why?"

"He is just your brother right?"

"Yeah……why?"

"Then why did you giggle when he came in. You only giggle like that when someone flirts with you or when you get embarrassed"

"Jake! He is not my real brother so it wouldn't matter if he was flirting with me! but I don't like him anyway!" I lied. I really do have feeling for him, but I do for Jake too.

He shrugged glumly.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Edward knocked and then asked.

"Jake! Closet!" I hissed and he got up.

"He just doesn't leave her alone does he?" he muttered as he went to the closet and stepped inside.

"Come in Edward." I said and he stepped inside. "Hey Bella. Hey Bella. Are you ok? You seemed in a kind of rush to leave."

"Oh yeah I was just….tired, you know?" I answered

"Yeah so I just wanted to say goodnight….." he said and looked me in the eyes. I quickly got lost in them. _His giant apple eyes are amazing. _He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips and my breath hitched. He chuckled and kissed me again but his lips stayed there and he kept

I heard something get thrown onto the floor in the closet…..and then more things fell. I jumped up and looked at Edward and his eyes were clouded with frustration.

He stood up and walked over to the closet.

"Umm Edward? What are you doing?" I asked panicking.

"I am going to see what happened in the closet….. are you ok?" he said.

"No Edward I am not . I will go check instead. You stay here." I said and walked over to the closet.

He still followed close behind me though. I opened the closet door and saw Jake standing there. _Damn he didn't run._

_**Epov**_

We heard the loud crash in her closet and I stood up.

"Umm Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked with a panicked expression on her face.

"I am going to see what happened in the closet…… are you ok?

"No Edward I am not. I will go check instead. You stay here" she told me and walked over to her closet and I followed close behind.

She opened the door and there stood a huge guy. He had an angry expression on and he was staring at me with ice cold black eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Jacob and who are you?" he asked.

"Edward. Can I ask what you are doing in Bella's closet?"

"well I was just watching you make out with my girlfriend!" he shouted.

I looked at Bella and she had her eyes closed.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" she didn't answer and she just stood there with her eyes closed.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked her and when she didn't answer he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.

"Guys I am so sorry. I have to tell you all the truth but I would like to tell the whole family….. Not only you two. But I am really tired and we have school tomorrow. So how about we get to sleep and then tomorrow I will explain everything that is happening….maybe after school."

I nodded my head and I told Jake that he could take the guest room. He walked outside and I stayed in Bella's room. I kissed her softly on her forehead and walked outside. Tomorrow we would learn the truth.

**AN- I am so sorry. This chapter sucks so much. I guess I will try to make the next one better. So don't stop reading just because of this sucky chapter. I luv you all and please review.**

**-Lexie **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- thanks to all of you that reviewed even though the last chapter sucked. Here is chapter 6. School uniforms are on my profile.**

_**Bpov**_

I woke up to the alarm clock blaring into my ear. I groaned. I start school today. _Ewww. _I got up and groaned again when I remembered that Jake was here. I really did like him but why couldn't he just have hid last night in my closet?

Alice came skipping into my room.

"Good morning Bella! I heard about last night…." She said, hyper like always.

She walked into my closet and screamed. I ran over to her and looked inside. The whole entire aisle of shirts was torn down along with some shoes strewn on the floor too.

"I guess this is what Jacob knocked down last night when Edward kissed me." I muttered. "JACOB BLACK DID THIS!! I WILL KILL HIM!!" Alice shrieked and ran out angrily.

"JACOB BLACK DON'T YOU EVER DARE RUIN BELLA'S CLOSET EVER AGAIN OR YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE THE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!!" I heard Alice scream at Jacob.

In a couple of minutes Alice came in with an angry Jake being towed by his hair into my room.

"While Bella and I are at school, you are going to fix this closet. GOT IT?!" Alice hissed. He nodded his head and she let go of his hair. He walked back to his room and Alice smiled. Then she went to my closet and became hyper again.

"So Bella….. Did you know that we go to a private school and that we have to wear uniforms? But thanks goodness last year I convinced the school board to change the uniforms. They used to be so old and poofy and retarded. Now they are cute and fashionable and still good for school….especially the girl's uniforms." Alice said as she pulled out a kick ass cute outfit.

"So you like?" Alice asked.

I nodded. It really _was _a cute outfit. The skirt was a really short plaid pleated black and gray mini skirt. The top was a gray corset with a striped white and black breast piece. Then a light black jacket went with it.

"So put this on and I will tie the corset for you." I nodded again and put it on the outfit and she tied it for me.

"Ok now wear these pumps." Alice said and threw me a pair of black peep toe pumps with a belt at the area where the toes are.

I put them on and followed Alice into the bathroom.

"Ok sit. ROSALIE! Get in here!"

Rosalie came skipping in the bathroom in the same outfit I was in except different shoes.

"Ok help me give Bella a makeover and then I have to go change" Alice said and then they started. Rosalie did my make-up and Alice did my hair. She straightened it and put a cute black ribbon in it like a headband with my bangs in the front. Then she left while Rosalie did my make-up

After everyone was ready I went outside and saw Jake coming to my room with a tool kit.

"Morning Bella" he muttered and then stopped short. He looked at my outfit and I saw his eyes go down my skirt with lust-full eyes. "That's your uniform?"

I nodded and I heard him say something about wishing to be at our school. I went downstairs and saw Edward at the bottom.

"Morning Beautiful." He said while his eyes searched my body just like Jake did. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Umm a granola bar would be fine" I answered as we entered the kitchen. He threw me one and I opened it. I saw Emmett eating two plates full of eggs and bacon and toast.

"WOW Emmett….can you eat any more?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Hey a growing guy needs his food" he said.

After everyone got there breakfast and was done getting ready the girls went into Rosalie's car and the guys went into Edward's Volvo. We got to school on time and I stepped out of the car and since Alice was in my grade she took me to the office to get my schedule.

So far I had all only four classes with her not including lunch or my free period. She took me to my first class which I didn't have with her, but I had the next one with her. Unfortunately I would have to get there by myself because her class was all the way across the building.

I had calculus first which I stink in.

"Ok class we have a new student. This is Isabella Swan. Please come up front and introduce yourself honey." The teacher, Ms. Fletcher, said.

I frowned and walked to the front. "Umm hi…. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer that you call me Bella. Umm I am living with the Cullens and Hales."

"Ok thank you. Now let's start the class." Ms. Fletcher said. She drowned on about something I didn't understand at all. Oh well I was already failing calc in my old school.

After what seemed like light years the bell rung and I rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey…Bella right?" a boy said. He has blonde spiky hair and chubby cheeks. He also had big blue eyes. He was cute but not my type.

I nodded.

"I'm Mike Newton. What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Umm I have history next." I answered back.

"I can walk you….. If you want" he said and I nodded.

The walk wasn't awkward at all. Mike was very talkative and fun.

We got to the class without me tripping and Alice was waiting there with the desk next to her empty.

When she saw me walking with Mike she smiled.

I sat next to her and she smiled again.

"I see that you made friends with Mike huh?" she said and I grinned and nodded.

In every class the teacher made me introduce myself and when lunch came I was relieved. My feet were killing me from the heels and I was hungry and tired.

All of the Cullens and Hales were there and they led me to the lunch line. Rosalie and Alice only got a water bottle and a small cup of grapes while I got a sandwich. As I sat down I heard someone behind me.

"Oh look here comes the adopted new bitch." A tall girl with fiery curly red hair sneered.

"Oh Victoria. Just shut that big ass mouth of yours." Rosalie said.

"Why don't you, blonde bitch." She shot back.

"Shut up, you piece of red shit!" Alice shrieked.

"Scream at someone your own size Pixie!" Victoria shrieked back.

"Girls stop screaming! Alice, Rose! Stop! It's not worth it!" Jasper yelled

They immediately stopped and sat down again.

"Sorry" they muttered.

Victoria was still standing there so Emmett glared at her and she ran away.

I noticed that Edward hadn't said or done anything and I looked at him. He was looking at me with an amused expression. I lifted an eyebrow and he chuckled.

The bell rung and the rest of the day went pretty smooth except for a few teasing from Victoria or her minions Emily and Jessica. Some guys would come up to me flirt with me, and some girls would have enough courage to talk to me and be made fun of by the three bitches from hell.

When the end of the day came we drove straight home and when we got there Jake was sitting on the steps waiting.

"Ok Bella you have to choose one of us. Either me or Edward and choose now cuz I got to get back to the orphanage before they call the cops."

**AN- hope you liked it. The next chapter will have Bella's decision! So please review and I will update faster. Bye my friends!**

**Love,**

**Lexie**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put me on alert and on their favorites. You guys make me so happy!! Ok here it is. Bella's choice. I hope you guys like it!**

_**Bpov**_

_OMG!! He wanted my answer. God I didn't think about it at all so far. Why do I love both of these guys so much?!_

"Bella….before you answer Jacob can you please come with me and Rose?" Alice asked with a frozen expression. I looked at Rosalie and her face was….. Different- kind o panicky.

"Sure…. I guess." I followed them inside and they sat me down on a white love seat.

"Ok Bella….before you make your decision I just want to let you know something about Edward." Alice started.

"About 2 years ago….in his second years of high school he met a girl….." Alice trailed off.

"Her name was Tanya. She was a freshman and let me tell you, she was really pretty, sweet and lovable. They went out with each other and were really close. Then since she was so pretty, Victoria and her followers tried to get her to join their 'group' and she did." Rosalie continued.

"At first she was still sweet and lovable but then she started becoming bitchy and snobby. She was learning from those three demons. Edward still loved her of course cuz she would act normal around him but not to us."

"We told Edward that she was changing and that she didn't like any of us but he didn't listen." Alice said.

"Then one day they were supposed to go to the movies, but she called and said that she was sick. Our lovable Edward felt bad that she had gotten sick so he 

**made **her soup and got crackers and went to her house" she said as her face turned into a frown.

When she didn't continue Rosalie did.

"When he got there he went up to her room and he heard **moans and screaming** coming from her room. He thought that she was in pain or something so he barged into her room. And do you know what he saw? He saw her-"

"THAT DIRTY BITCH WAS HAVING SEX WITH LAURENT!!" Alice shrieked angrily.

"Who's Laurent?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, sweetie, Laurent was the school's biggest players and any girl could get him into bed in a flash. He was a senior so he is probably at some college now." Rosalie answered.

"The point is that ever since then Edward never dated again. I mean he said that he thought a girl was cute, or a girl was pretty but he would never ask them out let alone even talk to them." Alice said after she cooled down.

"But when you came it was like a whole new world opened up for him. He kissed you Bella! The last time he kissed a girl was before he found Tanya. Bella please don't break his heart. The way he was looking at you last night said it all. He likes you a lot Bella. He might even LOVE you!" Alice pleaded with me.

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked.

"She moved after me and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper flipped her off" she replied smugly.

"Great so now you know why we were happy when Edward kissed you and why we weren't so happy when Jacob showed up" Rosalie said as we stood up to go back outside.

"So Bella did you decide. If you don't choose me then I will just leave and walk right out of your life" Jacob said icily.

I couldn't take it. This wasn't fair. Why are they making me chose a guy in just one day!? This isn't right and if I wasn't comfortable then I wouldn't choose anyone.

"Ok I love you Jake. You have been my best friend ever since I first came to the orphanage and I have always had feelings for you. Edward I like you too. Even though I just met you it feels like we were meant for each other, but I hardly know you and I have known Jacob for years now….." I said and I saw his face fall slightly.

"….But I don't think it's fair that you guys are making me do this so I choose neither of you."

Edward's expression remained the same and Jake was clearly angry.

"Well that sucks for both of us cuz I have to get back to the orphanage before they call the cops. So I guess you must pick Eddie boy here." He turned around and was about to walk off when Esme came outside.

"I heard yelling. What is happening?"

Jasper explained everything to her and her face never changed.

"Ok is Jake is about to go and Bella won't be able to make a decision?" Esme asked.

He nodded and she said asked us to all come inside to the dining room and sit down so we could all talk. Jake wasn't coming in but Esme told him that he should too because this was pretty much about him.

We sat down and Carlisle came into the room.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well honey, Jake here wants Bella to choose, but she chose no one….for now. So he has to get back to the orphanage but how will Bella be able to chose when only Edward is here?" she asked Carlisle.

"But I have a plan for that." she continued "I think we should foster care for Jacob until Bella decides. Then if she chooses Jake then we can adopt him and if she chooses Edward then either we give him back or he could still stay with us."

I looked at everyone's face. Carlisle and Esme had on a smile and so did Jake. Edward had a stone face, like always, not showing any emotion. Emmett and Jasper had grimaces and Rosalie and Alice had a fake smile on their face.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea!" Carlisle said. "So why don't we take Jacob back to the orphanage and sign the papers. We should be back later tonight." Carlisle told us while he, Esme and Jake stood up.

As they were they shut the door everyone except Edward started cursing and yelling.

"What the hell! We don't want him here!"

"This is bull shit. They can't force us to live with him!"

"It's just not fair!"

I stood there watching everyone and then I felt a sudden guilt. It was my fault this whole Jake thing happened in the first place. I ran toward the stairs with tears coming down my cheek.

But being the klutz that I am I tripped on the stairs and I waited for the impact, but I never felt it. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me.

"Don't cry. This isn't your fault. They are just losers. Plus it might be fun having to have someone to compete against for you. And let me tell you Bella I will fight because I really like you"

I looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked look on my face. Then I noticed that there wasn't any more screaming so I looked past Edward and saw everyone staring at us. Jasper and Emmett had smiles and Rosalie and Alice winked at me.

I giggled and tried to get out of Edward's grasp.

"Umm Edward? I really should go change out of this uniform but I don't think I can if you keep on holding on to me" I told him with a giggle.

He blushed a little and let go of me. I quickly ran upstairs and got a pair of jeans and a sweater along with a pair of striped socks.

I stepped back into the hallway and everyone was in the kitchen in normal clothes. Rosalie was ordering pizza and Emmett was getting all the sodas and plates out. I sat in the living room with my favorite book Wuthering Heights.

Not even a couple of minutes past until the pizza came. I was so hungry and I ate two slices. Everyone else ate three.

It was staring to get late and I decided that I should get my rest.

"Um goodnight everyone. Thanks for the pizza."

"I will walk you to your room" Edward said.

He followed me upstairs and into my room.

"I will be right back. I just have to change." I called as I went into my closet.

I really wanted to get back to Greek god out in my room so I just grabbed a simple dark blue silk night gown and stepped out.

Edwards's eyes literally popped out of his head. I looked down and noticed that it wasn't so simple. It ended mid thigh and barely covered my ass. It had a low V-neck and it showed my curves very well.

Edward quickly recomposed and patted the seat next to him on my bed. I sat down and he just looked me in the eyes.

"You know Bella, blue looks amazing on you and that little nightie does too."

I giggled and he leaned in. In a second we were kissing each other passionately.

He pushed me onto the bed and laid on top of me. The electricity that ran through me could have powered a whole city.

He separated our lips just to let us breath but even then he never left my skin. He kissed my neck, my collarbone and everywhere on my face.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and Edward did too.

"Uh come in…" I said.

Jake stepped into the room with a smile on his face, until he saw Edward.

"Well I guess I am a little too late." He said coldly and then he looked at me.

"Hey nice PJ. Goodnight then" he said and stepped out.

"Well I better go too" Edward said and stepped out.

I went to my bed and turned off the lights. _Gosh Edward is so perfect. If I had to choose I would probably pick Edward._

_**Epov**_

_Oh my gosh! Bella is an amazing girl. Why couldn't she have just picked me? Then that dumb ass mutt wouldn't have to be here and she would be all mine._

_**Jpov**_

_Stupid Edward! If I hadn't gone with Esme and Carlisle today I would have been the one kissing Bella in that lovely blue gown she had on. I need to fight back. Bella will be mine!_

**AN- ha ha surprised? I didn't know who to pick. Most of you guys chose Edward but then I thought it would be more….. dramatic if Jake came to live with them. Don't worry Edward still has the lead so really Jake is just twisting the plot. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Lexie**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! I love you guys soo much like no joke. If I could I would go to your houses and give you guys presents!! Lol….**

**But I want to say thanks to **_**Still-Waiting-For -Twilight, bmw72792, TEAMEDWARD8, zykopup, twilightxxfanxx1994, papierblumen, cresentmoon23, angelpinkgal, EDWARDSGIRL13, i'm.dazzeled., SkyShocker360, x-rosepetals-x and Maren Mitchell **_**for reviewing the last chapter**_**.**_

**Wow that took a while. Not that I am complaining cuz I would do anything for you guys. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own these wonderful books….. Just the plot of this story! )**

_**Bpov**_

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. Today Jacob would start with us. And that wasn't a good thing. I put on my uniform and went downstairs and found everyone down there eating there breakfast. Jake had on the school uniform and I have to admit he looked really good in it.

I looked at Edward and he looked even better. This was going to be tough.

"Well come on guys we are going to be late for school." Jasper said and everyone stood up. We all walked to the jeep and jumped up and Jake was the last one to get in. There were no more seats left so he had to settle for the floor while everyone glared at him.

I felt bad for him. Everyone was giving him such a hard time and it wasn't fair. He really liked me and he helped me when everyone else ignored me.

"So Jake….how did you sleep last night?"

He smiled at me, grateful that someone was actually talking to him.

"I slept pretty well. And you?"

"Wonderful. You know you are probably going to have some classes with Emmett. You guys are in the same grade. Alice is in her second year like me, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward are in their third year and you and Emmett are in the last year. But don't worry we have lunch together."

"Oh great. So I am only going to see you at lunch and the rest of the time I am with the hulk." He muttered.

I giggled with his comparison and I turned my head and I caught Edward staring at me.

"What?" I mouthed and he just shook his head.

We got to the school and I led Jake to the office. Everyone else sat down on some benches and talked._ Probably about Jake._ Even Alice wasn't her usual hyper self.

He got his schedule and it turned out he had almost every class with Emmett except gym and history.

"Good thing I don't have gym with Emmett. He would probably trample me….on purpose" he said with a frown.

"Don't worry Jake. Sooner or later they will warm up to you and then Emmett will be begging to be in your gym class." I said trying to act cheerful.

We walked over to the rest of the gang and they stopped talking. Jacob elbowed me and shot me a look.

"So we better get to class before we are late." I told them and they just nodded with frowns and walked away.

I followed Emmett and Jacob just to make sure that it didn't get too awkward. My class was near theirs anyway.

We stopped in front of the classroom and I gave Jacob a slight push and he stepped inside.

Emmett was about to go in but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Emmett can you please be nice to him. He wants to fit in and you guys aren't making it any better." I pleaded with a puppy dog face.

He looked at me once and then grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ok little sis. I will do it for you but you owe me" he answered.

"Thanks Emmett." I hugged him back and he stepped away and into the classroom.

"Hey Jake! Come sit by me and my friends. They have to meet you!" I heard him scream.

I chuckled and ran to my classroom. I stepped in just on time.

The bell rung and I sat down. Class started and I had to use everything I had to not fall asleep. Slowly but finally the bell rung and I pretty much ran out of the classroom. I walked quickly to my next class, but not quick enough.

"Hey Bella…." I turned around and saw some kid that looked familiar but I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey. Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure…." I said waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Mike" he said

"Yeah Mike" I answered back

"Why Bella, I am offended. You don't even remember my name?" he said.

I smirked. "Was I supposed to?" I told him rudely.

He looked hurt for a second.

"Sorry Mike. I'm just a little stressed out. My friend Jake is new here like me and he is having a little trouble. I think…" I said remembering Emmett.

"Oh sorry" he said.

We got to the classroom and we sat down. Alice was there still not looking hyper.

"Alice can I talk to you?" I asked.

She nodded and turned toward me.

"Can you tell everyone to be a little nicer to Jake? I mean he is my best friend and I love him like a brother and maybe even like a boyfriend. So can you tell Jasper and Rosalie and even Edward to be nice?"

She stared at me and then she smiled.

"I don't think you should love him like a boyfriend but your right. We haven't treated him right. Don't worry we will" she said and then she turned hyper again.

"OMG! We have to go shopping for him. We didn't have time to get him a full wardrobe. Will you come Bella? You know his size and I don't think he will want to come. PLEASE?! And we have to take you guys clubbing….." she said with a bright smile.

I laughed.

"This is the pixie I know and love" I said with another giggle.

The class went quickly from there and lunch finally came. My favorite subject of the day.

I sat down at our table and I saw Emmett and Jacob entering. He had an arm around Jacob and was laughing loudly.

I looked at his face and his had a confused expression.

"When did this happen?' he mouthed to me.

"I told you they would like you" I mouthed back.

Then I saw Victoria go and walk up to Jake.

"Hey cutie. My name is Vickie. What's yours?" she asked.

He looked at her with such a look of disgust that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm my name is 'Get out of my face before I throw up'" he answered.

I laughed even harder and she turned around and glared at me.

"What so funny? I don't see anything funny here except for your ugly face" She said with a sneer.

Edward came out of nowhere and looked here in the eyes.

"No Victoria. You're the one with the ugly face. I would go get surgery before anyone else dies at the sight of you cuz I almost did." He almost growled at her.

She ran out of the room with Jessica and Emily at her heels telling her that she wasn't ugly and that she didn't need surgery.

_Stupid. Of course she does._ Everyone got lunch and sat back down. I was surprised that everyone was actually talking to Jake.

Everyone was talking to him except for Edward of course.

"So Jake…. Do you like shopping?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Sorry Alice but I am not a fan of that. Well we hardly got to go buy clothes at the orphanage so it's natural that we don't like it"

"Well then Bella is going to learn to like it. We are going shopping this weekend and then we are going clubbing. Hey maybe we could go tonight. I am in the mood to club."

"Alice aren't we too young to actually go clubbing?" I asked.

"Bella honey, when the bouncer sees us he knows that we are allowed to go. Carlisle's children are allowed to and especially when they see us girls." Rosalie said with a giggle.

The bell rung and we went our separate ways.

As I was stepping out I felt an arm around me.

"Your Bella right?" this guy with golden hair and blue eyes asked. He would have been cute except that he had a perverted smile.

"Yes and you are?"

"Oh honey I am your dream come true. My name is Royce. How about we go and get a closet. I can make you feel very nice and _wet._" He said.

I glared at him and tried to get out of his grasp.

"Get away from me perv." I said but instead he tightened his face and smiled even wider.

I raised my hand and slapped his face 6as hard as I could. I tried to run away but he grabbed my wrist.

The bell rung and I noticed that the hallway was empty. He threw me to the ground and sat on top of me.

"You really should've never done that honey. I just want to be able to have a piece of you." He said _trying _to be seductive but instead it sounded like he had gotten something covered with honey stuck in his throat.

I slowly leaned in and kissed me on my neck and let me tell you that it felt horrible.

_**Epos**_

I was in calc and then I got a text message from Alice.

_Have u seen Bella? She isn't in the classroom! I don't know where she is. I txted every1 else and Rose told me that Royce isn't in the classroom either! Get yourself out of class and meet me in front of the café._

I closed my phone and raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Cullen? May I go to the bathroom?"

"Well since you are doing so well then yes but hurry back and you will have to make up what you missed."

I nodded and stood up and ran out of the classroom.

_**Empov**_

Jake and I were in English when I got the text message.

_Have u seen Bella? She isn't in the classroom! I don't know where she is. I txted every1 else and Rose told me that Royce isn't in the classroom either! Get yourself out of class and meet me in front of the café._

My eyes grew wide. Royce was a huge player and he got most girls. Last year he tried to get Rosalie but she didn't want to so he attempted to rape her but I caught him.

This was NOT going to happen to Bella too.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote a note to Jake.

_Play sick. I will pretend 2 take u out of class. I will explain outside._

I threw it to him and he read it. He looked at me with questioning eyes but he nodded.

He raised his hand.

"Yes what is wrong Jacob? You don't look so good." She said

I looked at him. He had a sick face. He was pretty good.

"I don't feel good. I think I am going to blow" he said.

"Oh then go to the nurse!" she said with a panicked expression.

He stood up and so did I.

"I will walk him if you like. Make sure that he gets there. He doesn't know his way around. He is new." I said and she nodded.

We walked out of the classroom.

"Ok tell me what made me have to cut class on the first day of school for me" he said.

I explained and his face went from shocked to angry.

"No we have to hurry" he said and broke into a run.

_**Jpov**_

Even if Bella doesn't love me as a boyfriend and she picks that Edward guy I will never abandon her. I would not let anything happen to her.

**AN- you like? Please tell me. Review and tell me if you them to go clubbing that same day or the weekend or the next day or whenev. Also I might not be able to update for a while so don't get mad at me!**

**Lexie**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- thanks to all who reviewed. **_**x-rosepetals-x, twilightxxfanxx1994, Yuki's Little Girl, zykopup and loopifrog393….and I'm.dazzled.**_

**So I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these wonderful books.**

_**Bpov**_

Royce had thrown me on the ground and he was straddling me. It was very uncomfortable especially with this short skirt from the uniform.

"See if you had just cooperated in the beginning then this would have been a wonderful experience. But don't worry you will be able to make it up to me right now…." He said in his horrible voice.

"I would never cooperate with you" I hissed.

"That's what you think" he said as he leaned in.

Just when his face was an inch away from my face I spit in it. It landed right below his eye.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he sneered as he wiped away the spit.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" I challenged.

"Because I would have done this" he said and then I felt a very painful sharp pain on my cheek.

_He had slapped me!! Really hard too!!_

"Don't you dare lay one more hand on her" a velvet voice echoed in the hallway.

I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a furious group of my new family behind him.

He had such an angry expression that I thought he could kill Royce if everyone let him.

"Who is going to stop me?' Royce asked as he got up a roughly dragged me up too.

He wrapped my tiny wrists in one hand and he used the other one to clamp my mouth shut.

"Let go of her now!" Jacob yelled from behind.

"Come and get her! I dare you to!" Royce hissed. He then took the hand off my mouth and pinched the back of my thigh very painfully.

"AHH" I yelled out in pain

"You like that don't you" Royce whispered in my ear and pinched me again only a little bit more up my skirt. I screamed out again.

Just then there was a force because Royce went flying onto the floor. He laid there sprawled on the floor with one hand covering his now bloody nose.

I collapsed to the floor and I saw that Edward had been the one that had punched Royce. Jacob and Edward both ran over to me and helped me up.

"Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded and stood there with two wonderful guys at my side. Emmett was beating the crap out of Royce and Rosalie and Alice and jasper were discussing if they should tell the police or the principal or both.

After a couple of minutes Emmett picked up Royce and practically threw him across the hall.

"If I ever even catch you looking at my new baby sis then you will wish that you had never met me!" Emmett said.

Royce just ran away. Everyone came running over to me and they gave me hugs and asked if I was alright.

"Guys step back. Bella needs some air" Edward said and everyone took a big step back.

"Hey Bella you want to go outside for a bit? Just for some air" he asked me and I nodded.

"I think you guys can go back to class now. I am just going to take her for a little walk" Edward told everyone and they all walked away hesitantly.

We walked outside and it was silent between us. Then all of a sudden I started sobbing.

"I want to go home….I mean…you know back to your house" I said with tears coming down my face.

"Bella honey that is your home. You are free to call it whatever you want. If you want to go back to _our _home then we will." He replied.

"Let me get the keys from Emmett and we will be fine" Edward said as he took out his phone and texted Emmett to leave the keys in the hallway.

"I will be right back" he said as he ran off.

I stood by myself in the parking lot by the jeep.

Then I heard something behind me and I turned around. It was Royce.

"How did you get your family over there? Huh little girl? Your virgin cock was supposed to mine but your dumb ass family had to come to the rescue! Buy don't worry you will be mine one day." He said and he ran away.

This caused me to go into another wild waterfall of tears.

"Bella what wrong? You were fine when I left you" Edward's velvet voice asked.

"Nothing" I mumbled and I got into the car.

We drove back home and I ran into my room and shut the door.

Esme had been home and I heard Edward explain everything to her.

Then I heard the front door open and the jeeps steady hum as it drove away.

I laid down on my bed and heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I whispered almost inaudibly.

Esme came in and sat down on my bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh sweetie. I know that this was a horrible experience" she said in her sweet motherly voice.

I still had tears coming down my cheeks and Esme wiped them away with a pink handkerchief that was in her hand.

"But you're lucky that Royce didn't go all the way. Rosalie had been raped all the way by Royce. She lost her virginity to him. That was before her and Emmett started dating and she did admit that she liked him _at first, _but after he started getting different and he raped her."

"Why didn't he go to jail?" I asked.

"Well he was proven un-guilty because Rosalie had liked him at first. He is a handsome fellow, but only if he changed his attitude. They just made him a pay a fine and since he has money it was like nothing to him"

"Is he going to jail now? He did try to rape me and I never did like him" I told her.

"Well that is true. We could tell the police."

I nodded.

"Where did Edward go?'

"He had to go back to school. Remember that the others needed the car to get back home."

I nodded again.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. I am fine."

Esme got up to leave.

"Oh and Esme?" I called.

"Mmm?" she said back.

"Thanks for….everything. Thanks for taking me into your family and for letting Jake stay too."

"Your very welcome my dear"

And with that she left the room.

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. I was afraid of Royce after what he had said to me.

On Saturday morning I woke up happy. It was like I was getting over Royce. I told myself that I needed to grow up and face life. If Royce wanted to do something to me I would stop him. He isn't going to ruin my life.

I went downstairs for breakfast and I saw that everyone was home eating at the table.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone had confused faces but Jacob was the first one to manage to talk.

"Good morning Bella" he said cautiously.

I sat down and grabbed a plate and some food.

"So what are we doing today?"I asked.

"Well we were planning to go……CLUBBING!!" Alice shrieked.

**AN- hope you liked it. Please review. You guys would be the best if you did. I will try to update soon.**

**Bye!**

**lexie**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- ok so here I am about to update for my wonderful fans. Now how many reviews do you think I got? **_**5**_**! Five freaking reviews. But don't worry I don t hold grudges on my fans.**

**So here are the ones that reviewed.**

_**Stacie-Ann Halliwell, twilightxxfanxx1994, xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX, bmw72792 and OECD.**_

**So once again thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter.**

**Outfits are on my profile!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn or midnight sun.**

_**Bpov**_

So after Alice announced that we were going clubbing we all ate our breakfast as we discussed which club to go to.

"I think we should go to Bianco's" Rosalie said. **(I just made that club up)**

Every nodded except for me and Jacob.

"What's the matter? You don't like Bianco's. It's the best club in Washington" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett. It's just that me and Bella have never even been to a club before and we don't know what to expect. We don't even know what Bianco's is" Jacob said as I tried to hide my blush.

"Oh yeah. Orphans" Emmett said.

"Well today will be you first time and you guys are gunna love it!" Alice squealed.

So we finished breakfast and relaxed the rest of the day. We talked, watched TV, played game dint the game room and Edward even taught me how to play pool.

"Ok Bella, Just aim carefully and you have this ball in easily. Want help?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he came up behind me.

I was leaned down over the table. We were the only ones left down here. There rest had gone upstairs for lunch including Jacob.

Edward came behind me and leaned all the way over on top of me.

It was so distracting! His lips were at my ear trying to guide me so that I could get at least one ball in the hole.

"Just twist your arm like this and you got it" he said seductively in my ear as he helped me with the position of my arm.

His breath was forming a cloud over my head and it was like I couldn't do anything by myself. He smelled so good!

It was sweet and minty and refreshing at the same time. My breath hitched as he leaned in closer and my ass slightly grinded against his cock.

He must have felt it too because he stopped breathing for a second but he quickly recomposed himself.

We were in that position for a while before he moved- too much of my dismay- and he laid me on my back on the pool table.

"Bella why can't you just choose me? I know that you like me and I like you too. Bella I want you to be all mine. I don't want to share you with Jacob" he said and I all I did was nod.

_Good job! Couldn't you think of anything less embarrassing to do?_

He chuckled as he leaned in and started to kiss me softly and I loved every minute of it. He was laying his body on mine but I didn't feel weight at all.

Instead it felt amazing. It was like my body was made to go into his. My hands became entwined in his hair and his hands stayed at my hips.

"Edward…." I moaned when he took his lips off mine.

"Don't worry. I won't leave if you don't want me too" he said and just as I was about to lean in for another kiss stupid Jasper barged into the game room.

"Whoa! I come down to call you for lunch and I find you guys making out on the pool table." He said with a chuckle.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed as I buried my red face in his shirt.

"Oh sorry _Eddie! _But you got to come eat lunch now and then Bella has to go get ready." Jasper said and left.

We stood up and looked at each other for a second.

"Well we should go eat" I said and he nodded.

I went up the stairs and found everyone there smiling except for Jacob.

Emmett winked at me and Alice gave me a thumbs up.

_Oh great Jasper must of told everyone._

Jake glared at Edward and Edward glared right back except he had a smug smile on his face.

_This is getting so much easier to choose a guy right now_.

We both sat down and ate our PB&J sandwiches while everyone kept staring at us.

Emmett kept on winking at me and then I got fed up.

"Uh Emmett do you have something in your eye? Cuz the way that you keep blinking is kinda freaky" I said with a glare.

Edward smirked and Emmett stopped winking after that.

After I finished Rosalie and Alice dragged me upstairs to change in my room,

Just as they shut the door they both screamed at the same time.

"SPILL!!" they screamed in unison.

"Well what did Jasper tell you?" I asked.

"He said that he found you and Edward making out on the pool table." Rosalie said.

"Well that is exactly what happened." I said.

They both squealed.

"I know that there is more to it but as long as you guys are making out and not you and Jacob than I am fine" Alice said.

So we got ready and they put on short dresses while I sat on the bed watching.

Rosalie had decided on a really short red dress with spaghetti straps and a low neck that showed almost her whole entire breasts.

The red looked great against her skin and the shortness made her legs look miles long.

She also decided on wearing satin red peep toe pumps.

She looked amazing in the whole thing. She had shimmery pink lip gloss and smoky black eyes.

Alice decided on wearing a short dress that looked almost exactly the same as Rosalie's except for the design. Alice's was a dark purple with silver sparkles slashing across the whole thing.

She put on clear small platform shoes and the short pixie would definitely attract guys tonight.

I sat there waiting and then when they finished themselves they came over to me and said in unison.

"Your turn!"

Then they told me to strip off my clothes. I did and they noticed that I was wearing normal panties.

"NO NO NO! Sorry you're going to have to wear a thong with this." Rosalie said. So I changed into a black thong and had to wear no bra.

Then they handed me something that looked like a velvet shirt.

"Umm where are the pants?" I asked confused.

"Oh silly Bella. This is your dress. It isn't too revealing but still will look amazing on you."

I put it on and I felt very exposed. The dress barely covered my ass and the top made my breasts look bigger than they really were.

They out a pair of black shoes with clear heels and a ribbon on the straps.

"Put them on" Alice commanded and I did. I tried to stand up but it was very hard. I finally found my balance and I was able to walk the whole room without tripping.

Then Rosalie did my hair while Alice did my makeup. Rosalie gave me a 'case of sex hair' as she called it and then. Easy and sexy she said.

Alice gave me smoky black-gray eye shadow and a little bit of mascara and eyeliner.

Then they gave me a dark pink lip gloss with some sparkles on it.

"OK you are complete" Alice said.

I stood up and looked in the mirror.

I was shocked. This girl could not be me!

This girl looked _amazing, hot, pretty _but most importantly_**sexy.**_

"I love it! Thanks so much!" I said.

"Well let's get going. We wouldn't want to be late." Rosalie said as we stepped out.

We walked down the stairs and I had to concentrate so that I wouldn't trip.

Jacob and Edward stared at me and I started to feel a little self conscious. Their eyes had grown big and they there eyes were filled with….. Lust?

_**Jpov**_

Wow Bella looked hot! I couldn't believe that was her! She was amazing. Her hair made her look sexy and so did that dress. The heels made her taller and her breasts looked so round and…..

_Stop! Stop! STOP! I am going to blow myself a tent!_

_**Epov**_

Bella looked so….sexy in that outfit. She was…..unbelievable. I am so shocked and I am at a loss for words.

She just makes me have so many thoughts…..

"Hey Eddie I know she looks hot but calm down" Jasper whispered to me.

"Look down" Emmett said and I did.

_Great! I pitched a tent. But Bella is amazing. I don't care if she sees!_

_Oh so many guys are going to be watching her at the club! I will have to watch for her!_

_This is going to be one long night….._

_**AN-**_**so you like? Hope you did. So there goes Edward always being the protective one. But as you can see so far Edward is winning after the pool table scene.**

**So please review. You know I decided that if you don't review I will stop writing foreva! No joke. If I don't get reviews this story along with my other one is history and I will disappear from the face of the earth.**

**Really I am not joking. Don't tempt me cuz I will. So instead of endangering this story along with my other one why don't you just review!? I will be the happiest person in the world and I will update faster.**

**Also there is a new poll on my profile. Please vote! It is important!**

**Love yas (ESPECIALLY if you review and vote)**

**Lexie**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- ok so here is the deal. I got 156 hits and only 9 reviews. Now may I ask why that is? I really don't know. So I will dedicate this to all my reviewers:**

_**Iluvtwlight, HPTL, x-rosepetals-x, Sarkule, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX, LucyMint, i'm.dazzaled., and Teri Lauren Simms.**_

**Ok so I also want to thank those who voted. So far people are saying I should maybe write the new story, but listen if I do write the new story it **_**might **_**be rated M so tell me what you guys think. I said it might be I am still thinking.**

**SOO anyways here is the club chapter )**

**Disclaimer- I WANT TWILIGHT! But I won't ever (**

_**Bpov**_

So we got to Bianco's pretty quickly for a Saturday night. When we got there Edward opened the door for me and helped me out.

I was going to step onto the HUGE line that was waiting to get into the club.

"No Bella come over here" Edward said. He took me to the front of the line and the bouncer took one look at our group and he let us right in.

When we got inside the place was loud and crowded. There were people dancing, drinking and just sitting on the tables and making out. In the center of the club there was also an island thing where people could stand up and dance on them. There was a pole in the center of the island but no one was on it.

We got a booth and sat down.

"So Bella I am guessing that you and Jacob never had a drink either right?" Emmett asked.

"No actually we have" I said and everyone looked confused. Me and Jacob laughed at their expressions.

"But…." Jasper went off.

"Well sometimes when the other kids got to rowdy the headmistress would lock herself in her office and take drinks of expensive wines and rums and occasionally a brandy" Jacob explained.

"Yeah and one day we snook in and stole a bottle of liquor and drank it all. We had a huge hangover in the morning since it was a new bottle." I said and we started cracking up from the memories.

So did everyone else.

"So let's dance and then we can get drinks" Alice said and we all nodded.

We got up and went to the dance floor. There were a lot of people and lots of guys were eyeing me and Alice and Rose. Jacob put an arm around me and Edward grabbed my waist.

_Wow they are soo damn protective._

We got to the center near the island and people moved back.

"Wanna dance?" Edward and Jake asked at the same time.

They looked at each other and glared. I started cracking up.

"OK I will dance with both of you" I said and they looked confused at first but they started dancing after I did.

Edward was behind with his hands on my hips and Jacob was in front of me.

I started swaying my hips to the beat of the song and I would occasionally grind my hips against Edward or Jacob. Each time it looked like they would pass out.

Woman were eyeing Edward and Jacob so I got us closer together. I heard Jake chuckle as he put the puzzle pieces together.

I looked around and found Emmett, and Rosalie dancing while laughing at the three of us. I found Alice and Jasper and they were laughing too.

I looked up and both of of them were looking at me and their eyes were filled lust. I knew that both of them wanted to dance with me and me alone.

I decided to pleasure both of them.

I was facing Edward with my back toward Jake. I dropped myself and slowly came up with my ass in Jacob and my hands trailing up Edwards legs and toward his crotch.

I turned around to face Jacob. I dropped again and this time my hands traced up Jakes legs and my ass was in Edward. They were both stiffened and I noticed that both of them had pitched a tent.

I giggled quietly and kept on dancing only more seductively and they both stood there like statues with me all over both of them. My tiny dress was riding up and as I pulled down again I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie laughing at Edward and Jacob.

When I caught Rosalie's eyes she winked and went back to laughing.

After a while the motioned me toward the bar so I grabbed Edward and Jacob's hand and dragged them toward the bar.

We sat down and Alice leaned in toward me.

"Good job with these two" she whispered with a giggle.

Emmett sat down and yelled.

"Good job Bella! Who knew you could dance. I would love to dance with you and so would the other guys in this place!" he yelled.

He in return received a glare and hit on the head from Rose and a laugh from everyone else.

"Hey can we have 7 shot glasses and a bottle of liquor?" jasper asked as he took out his wallet.

The bartender nodded but kept his eyes on me the whole time. Edward put his arm around my waist and Jake grabbed my hand while glaring at the bartender. He was a tall guy with muscles like Emmett. He had sparkling aqua blue eyes and black hair and tan skin. He was actually kind of cute.

He came back with the glasses and liquor and Jasper paid.

We each took a glass and poured a bit of liquor.

"Ok let's make a toast to Bella and Jacob being here" Alice said and lifted her glass.

We all did the same and chugged the drink down.

_Whoa that was really strong. _And I think everyone else thought the same because they all shook their heads a little.

"Again?" Emmett asked and Alice and Rosalie shook their heads and ordered water but me and they rest of the guys said yes.

He poured us more and we all chugged it down. Again it was a shocker on how strong it was but I liked it.

"Anyone else?" Emmett asked I picked up my glass. It was really addicting. So far it was me, Emmett, Edward and Jacob still drinking. Jasper had stopped and gotten water with the girls.

"Wow Bella you sure can drink for a girl." Emmett said and I nodded.

He poured me a third glass and then a fourth. I was getting a little dizzy by the fifth and everyone looked kind of blurry but I felt great.

The bottle was almost done and only me and Emmett were drinking but he seemed fine unlike me who was about to fall out of the chair any second.

"Bella are you done yet?" Rosalie asked.

"NOPE" I said popping the 'p'. My voice was a little slurry too.

Emmett laughed and poured me another glass. I chugged it down.

"Hey more!" I screeched as Emmett started closing the bottle.

"No Bella you have had enough" Edward said.

"No I haven't" I pouted. Then I noticed how hot he looked.

"Hey Edward you look so sexy right now. I am having so much sexual tension between us" I slurred and Jasper and Emmett started laughing.

I turned around and Jacob. He looked hot too.

"Hey Jake. You are so sexy too. Are you guys Gods heaven sent angels?" I asked and everyone laughed.

I leaned and kissed Jacob on the lips. I was surprised at first but he kissed me back. I pulled away and Edward was looking away.

"Don't be sad Edward. I want to kiss you too.  
I leaned in and kissed him only this one felt a heck of a lot better.

I pulled back.

"Wow Edward you're a great smoocher" I said and everyone laughed again.

"DID SHE JUST SAY SMOOCHER?!" Jasper said while howling with laughter.

_**Epov**_

"Hey I wonder if she has had enough to drink to do the truth thing." Emmett said.

"The truth what?" Bella slurred.

"Hey Bella do you think the bartender is cute?" Alice asked.

"Why of course! He is like a mega hottie but I wouldn't never go out with him because he is like a mixture of Jake, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. And that is kinda creepy" bella slurred.

It was true. He was tall like me and Jasper and had sparkling blue eyes like Jasper. His muscles were like Emmett's and he had tan skin and dark hair like Jake. His hair was even in a mess like mine!

"Yep it's true" Jasper said like if he read my thoughts.

"So she does have enough liquor to answer each question truthfully." Rosalie said.

"Ok then Bella who do you like better? Edward or Jake?" Alice asked.

I held my breath and it looked like Jacob did the same thing. Bella looked as if she was thinking about it but she answered.

"I think Edward. He is… I don't know but Jake is a little too much like a friend" she said with a smile.

I let the air out of me and tried to keep my cool. But inside I was shouting!!

_She likes me!!_

Jake didn't look so happy but that changed into anger.

"Well then I will just try harder" he muttered.

"I want more drinks" she said

"Sorry Bella you've had too much" Emmett said.

"Fine then I will get it myself" she sang and crawled up onto the bar table.

She crawled over to the bartender on her knees and he looked surprised.

She looked so seductive and I think she knew it. Her breasts were hanging loose and her dress was riding up.

Then it clicked together. She was doing it on purpose. She didn't have any money so she would have to steal liquor or seduce it out of the bartender.

I looked at everyone I and I think they knew too

"Hey good lookin. I was wondering if I could trade you something for a small bottle of liquor. Oh and I am still a virgin" she whispered and he smiled.

"Umm well ….. Uh sure?" he stuttered.

He handed her a bottle and she grabbed it out of his hand.

She jumped of the counter and ran away.

"Ha gotcha" she said as she ran.

"WOW" Emmett said.

"Yeah" jasper gasped.

I took out my wallet and paid for the bottle. The bartender looked dumb founded.

I saw Bella on the dance floor and she unscrewed the bottle and chugged some down. She started dancing and some got on her dress.

Her hair was wild…but it looked sexy.

The little island with the pole was still empty. I looked back to Bella but she wasn't there. Then I heard howling and whistling.

"Oh my flipping God" Emmett said and he looked at the island.

Bella was on the pole straddling it. She had her legs wrapped around it and she was holding on to it with one and drinking with the other.

_Great. All the guys are gunna get erections including my own brothers._

She started dancing and her dress went up. You could she glimpses of her little black thong and more guys whistled.

_Oh yeah I am doing a good job protecting her_ I thought as I went to get closer to the island.

**AN- so there it is. The next chapter will have more of the club and then after. So please please review and I will update tomorrow. If you don't you won't get another update until next Thursday because I am going to my aunt's beach house.**

**So it's your choice. Review and get a chapter tomorrow or don't review and never get a chapter. Also please vote. And also as you can see Edward is winning the war.**

**Loves and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- so thank you guys for reviewing. I got 145 hits and 11 reviews. Good enough I guess.**

**So let's give a thanks to:  
**_**melly523, vampire-legend, Dede13, Sarkule, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, misspenguiin, Book Lover 94, papierblumen, i'm.dazzaled, katiexmariex101, daddysgirl1211.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

_**Epov**_

Bella was all over this pole and the guys and even some girls were all over her. This is wrong. How does Bella know how to do these moves? She had finished her liquor bottle and she hornier than ever.

She through the bottle toward the crowd and some girl caught it. People were fighting over it!

Bella straddled the bar and then she went back into a bend. Then she stood up and grabbed the pole and shook her ass and started grinding the pole.

Some guy came up onto the island took the other side of the pole and tried to copy Bella's moves and they ended up dancing with each other.

My anger boiled way over the top. I ran over to the island and jumped on. I tried to tug Bella off the guy but he wouldn't let of her tiny waist.

"Let go of her you bastard" I hissed.

"You wish" he sneered.

That was enough for me. I lifter my hand and punched him on the jaw. He stumbled back and fell off the island. I grabbed Bella and through her over my shoulder.

_Wow she is damn light! Does she even eat?_

She was giggling hysterically.

"Guys lets go. Bella needs rest" I yelled over to my family as they had shocked faces of what I just did.

Alice nodded and we left the club.

On the way out Bella started slapping my ass.

I heard everyone cracking up behind.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well Edward I have a nice view and I wanted to make sure it was as good as it looked" she slurred.

Everyone was laughing by now because she kept on doing it.

We all jumped into the jeep and I sat Bella in my lap. Jake sat across us and he was glaring at me.

Emmett started the car and started driving. Bella must have gotten uncomfortable because she started fidgeting around on my lap and I bet she didn't know it but she was grinding against me.

_Ok Edward, think ugly thoughts. Don't let Bella do this to you._

I thought about the time I walked into the room while Esme and Carlisle were doing 'it'. That definitely left me scared for life.

But as I thought about I Esme turned into Bella and Carlisle turned into me.

That definitely gave me an erection.

I heard snickering and saw Jasper and Alice laughing at me.

"Bella please stop moving." I said in a strained voice.

"But why?" she asked warily.

"Well Bella your giving me an erection" I told her and she nodded feebly.

In less than a second Bella was asleep in my lap with her head on my left shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck.

We arrive to our house and we stepped out. I carried Bella bridal style into the house. Everyone trudged toward the stairs and said good night.

"Hey you need help getting her into her room and _changing_ her?" Jacob asked with a smug smile. "I mean I have seen her naked before" he said.

I froze. I had to change her into pajamas. And Jacob had seen her naked? I would have to ask Bella about that tomorrow.

"No thanks I got her" I said back and walked into her room. I laid her down on her bed and took off her shoes. I went into her closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. They had Tinkerbelle on them.

_Ok you can do this. It's not a big deal. Just take off her dress and put on her pants and shirt. Ok yes it is a big deal._

I ran out of the room and went to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked as I knocked on the door. She opened it.

"What do you want Edward. I am trying to sleep." She said.

"Well Bella needs to change and well….." I trailed off.

She smirked. "Oh do it yourself. You know you want to. Or should we ask Jake for help?" she grinned again.

"You suck" I said and went to Rosalie room.

I knocked on the door and she opened.

"Uh Rosalie.…. Bella needs to change and I don't know if I should."

Then he phone vibrated and she ran over to it.

She read the text message and she smiled.

"Sorry Eddie, do it yourself. Or do we need Jake for help?" she said with a smile.

I frowned and walked back to Alice's room. I banged on her door as I passed.

"You suck bad Alice" I said and I heard her giggle.

I walked back to Bella's room and saw her sleeping so peacefully.

_Ok I can do this._

I went over to her and took of her tiny black dress. My hands touched her skin faintly. Her skin felt so silky soft. I got the dress off her and she looked so amazing in the moonlight that was shining through the window.

Her skin was so pale, almost see through. It sparkled and shined like silk. Her brown chocolate hair shimmered across her bed. She looked like an angel.

My eyes wandered across her body. After a while I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra!

_Ok calm down. Think bad thoughts. Don't look at her breasts. Be a man…..wait no be a gentleman._

I slipped the pajama pants on her and put on the shirt. I laid in a more comfortable position on the bed.

As I pulled away she grabbed my sleeve on my shirt and pulled me in.

"Edward please stay. Don't leave me here alone" she said. Her eyes were open and she looked like she was one the verge of tears.

"Ok Bella. I will stay. But I have to change into pajamas." I told her.

"No…." she said and her voice cracked.

I instantly felt bad. She wanted me to stay so I will.

"Ok Bella, hold on. Let me take off my shirt at least."

She nodded and I stripped off my shirt and shoes and socks. I was going to leave my pants on but decided against it. I took them off too and layed down next to her.

She buried her face in my chest and softly kissed my muscle. My skin tingled.

I wrapped my arms around her and she got closer to me. She finally fell asleep and I watched her. She was so peaceful.

After a while I fell asleep too. With dreams of Bella.

_**Bpov**_

I woke up the next morning with such a massive headache. I felt like throwing up and I ran to my bathroom.

I threw up like what seemed gallons of liquor. My bathroom stank of alcohol. My headache got worse so I just went back to my bed. On my night stand was a glass of water and an Advil. There was also a note.

_This will help with the hangover.  
If you need anything just holla. _

_Love,_

_E_

I chuckled as he wrote 'holla'. I took the pill and laid back down in bed.

I had a dream. But it wasn't really a dream. It was more of what happened last night. And it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

I made a fool of myself by drinking gallons of liquor and then going on a stripper pole. I remember dancing with a guy on the pole and Edward came and punched him.

Then he carried me off. I didn't remember what happened after except that Edward brought me to my room and he _changed _me.

He saw my naked body and he saw my breasts.

_Relax Bella. Relax. It doesn't matter. It was dark. He probably didn't see anything._

I also know that he fell asleep with me. And that his strong arms were wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 5 in the afternoon.

_Great I just wasted my day sleeping because of a hangover._

Someone knocked on my door and Edward walked in.

**AN- there you go! Bella has a hangover and she wasted her day. But I want to ask you to please review and vote. **

**I might have time to update tomorrow. I will try really hard. Promise.**

**Love lexie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- ok o0k I know that I uploaded the same chapter twice. I guess I didn't save it Microsoft word and it came up as the same chapter as chapter 12. I had to type the whole chapter over to I am sorry. Forgive me?**

**Ok well anyways I got 11 reviews for chapter 12 and I want to thank them.**

_**Bek-helen1, Sarkule, papierblumen, vampire-legend, soccer16, PinkPJ's, x-rosepetals-x, mrs edward cullenxxx, misspeguiin and i'm. dazzled.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

_**Epov**_

I walked in and saw Bella lying on her bed.

"Good morning beautiful, or should I say Good afternoon?"

"Hi Edward" she moaned. She sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

I walked over to her and sat down with my head on the head board.

"So do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well bits and pieces. Not much though" she said and she started to blush. She looked away so that I wouldn't see her face but I did.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked but she just nodded her head no.

"Please tell me?" I begged.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"Ok Edward. I know that you carried me into my room and fell asleep with me. But how did my clothes change?" she said and blushed again. She probably knew the answer.

"Well you were tired and I wanted you to be comfortable. And neither Alice nor Rosalie would help me" I said thinking back to last night.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I have a question. Jacob said that he has seen you naked. When and how?" I asked.

She looked up and me and smiled. And then she blushed again.

"Ok I will tell you. By the orphanage there was a park that we were allowed to go to but only on Sundays. I remember that me and Jake were talking and laughing by this pond that was in the middle of the park. Lots of girls liked Jacob and always tried to get his attention." She said.

"There was this girl named Brianna that tried the hardest. She came up to us and tried to talk to Jake but he paid no attention to her. She must have gotten pissed that he was talking to me and she pushed me into the pond."

"The water was cold but it was refreshing. It felt good so I swam around. The pond was actually pretty big. It was more like a lake if you ask me."

"But anyways….one of the mistress' saw me in the pond and she yelled at me to get out and go change and no to come back to the park for today. I slowly got out and I ambled back to the orphanage. I really didn't want to go. It was a beautiful day and I wanted to stay."

"By the time I got back to the orphanage and into my room all the other kids were coming in. I remember that I was stripped of no clothes from being wet and I tried to find a pair of panties and a bra. I heard a knock on the door and before I could tell the person to wait the door opened."

"It was Jacob and he just stared at me while I scrambled to get a blanket to cover myself. I was embarrassed at first but that incident brought us closer" she concluded with her tiny story.

"Wow. Doesn't Jacob know his manners?" I teased lightly. She laughed her bell-like laugh and looked back to me.

"How did you know that anyways?" she asked.

"Well, Jacob said that he had seen you naked and that got me curios" I answered truthfully.

She nodded.

"I have another question though" I said.

"Shoot" she said.

"Ok so far in your mind, who is doing better? Me or Jacob?" I asked hesitantly.

'So far you" she whispered with a blush.

"It is just that I can't see Jake as my lover. All my life he has been only a friend and now he wants to be able to kiss me and it would just be awkward between us. You and I just met. But it also has to do with the way you treat me. You act more like a gentlemen and like a boyfriend, but Jake acts too much like a friend" she answered back.

"Good….I'm glad that you like me the best" I said and kissed her head.

Just then we heard something that sounded like a TV but it was LOUD. I am guessing that someone must have turned on the surround sound system.

Me and Bella looked at each other with confused expressions and we scrambled to get downstairs.

Everyone including our Carlisle and Esme were watching a movie.

"Come on you guys. Get a blanket and some popcorn. We are watching a movie" Alice said happily.

I sat on the floor and Bella sat between my legs. This surprised me but she did say that she liked me the best so far.

I pulled up the blanket and some popcorn and we saw the movie.

It had already started and I didn't know what movie it was but I watched it.

So far there was a young married couple with two children. The couple was in the house and the kids were in the backyard jumping on a trampoline. All of a sudden the house burnt into the flames and the small kids went to the neighbors to call 911.

The neighbors weren't home so they had to sprint down to the next house. By the time the firefighters came the house was almost in ashes and the couple was dead.

I heard sobbing and I realized it was Bella.

Soon she went into hysterics. She got up and ran into the kitchen.

Everyone had confused faces except for Jacob. He was staring at the TV with a frown. He looked at everyone and got up and went into the kitchen.

_**Bpov**_

I was crying hysterically now. I was in the kitchen trying to calm down but I couldn't. That was so much like what had happened to me.

I placed my face on the cool counter and tried to calm down again but I kept on sobbing.

I heard footsteps behind me and I felt two strong arms grab me.

I turned around and faced Jake.

He pulled me in a hug and I buried my face in his chest and cried my heart out.

"Bella relax….it was just a movie. Shhh" Jake tried to soothe me. He was rubbing circles in my back and it felt good.

After more silence and after I calmed down he asked if we wanted to go back.

I nodded and we walked back into the living room. We decided to take the couch and Jake laid down behind me with a blanket. We watched the movie but I couldn't concentrate. I kept on thinking back to that fateful day.

Everyone was looking at me with confused expressions but I just ignored them. I didn't feel like explain why I ran out of the room. Tears kept on streaming down my face.

"Jake I want to go to my room" I mumbled and he nodded.

I was about to get up but he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I didn't complain and he reached my room.

He laid me down on my bed and put the covers on me.

"Jake can you stay with me. I know that I am going to have nightmares and I need someone. Edward would just ask questions. Please?" I begged.

"Of course Bella" he said and he laid down next to me.

After a while I still hadn't fallen asleep.

"Jake?"

"Mm?" he said.

"I have to be honest with you. I know that you want to be my boyfriend but I just can't imagine us dating. You have been my best friend for ever and it would be awkward to go around kissing you. You are my best friend but nothing more. I love you but I am not _in _love with you." I said.

He was silent for a minute but then he spoke.

"Deep down in my heart I knew that you would choose Edward. But if that makes you happy then I am too. I will always love you Bella. You are so much to Me." he said.

"Thanks Jacob. I love you too. Good-night" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Bella" he said too and kissed my forehead.

_**Epov**_

After Jacob had carried Bella away no one really paid attention to the movie. Everyone looked confused.

"Goodnight everyone. I am going to sleep" I said and got up.

"Goodnight" my family mumbled back.

"Honey please don't bother Bella. I think she just wants to be alone" Esme told me as I went up the stairs.

"Yes mom" I said. I was about to enter my room but I had to check if Jake was sleeping with her. I opened the door to his room.

_Ok so tonight he gets Bella_. I thought as I saw the empty bed.

**AN- ok there it is. Chapter 13….. Which I typed as fast as I could.**

**So once again I am sorry for the wrong chapter before.**

**So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and also sorry because I couldn't think of a movie that had a burning house in it. If anyone has one please tell me. Thanks!**

**Love lexie**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- I know that I haven't update in a while now but don't be mad because I was at my aunt's house and I wasn't allowed on her computer. But anyways I am now going to update. You know something else? I am so dedicated to you guys. I haven't even read Breaking Dawn yet and I am still updating. I am under pressure to read though.**

**Well let's give thanks to:**

_**Twilightaddict, bmw72792, xrubberxducksx, papierblumen, vampire-legend, vampgurl15, misspenguin, i'm.dazzled, Maren Mitchell, x-rosepetals-x, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, HPTL, lucyck, vamp1994, Panda Blitz Cullen, Sarkule, and last but not least evasivelove.**_

**Wow that took a while. Do you guys see how much I love you!? I just typed all those names….. 17 to be exact! The most that I have ever gotten for one chapter. I am so happy right now. That is why I will now start the chapter.**

_**Bpov**_

I woke the next morning to find Jake snoring loudly in my face.

_Ha just like old times _I thought as I stifled a giggle.

"Jake wake up…." I whispered in his ear. He didn't even budge.

"Jake…." I complained and tried to shove his head off my shoulder but yet again he didn't move.

"JAKE!" I shrieked and this time he almost peed his pants.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!" he yelled.

I looked at his face and started laughing hysterically.

"Sorry Jake but you were snoring in my ear" I said and he smiled.

I got up and dragged him off my bed and kicked him out of my room.

I put on my outfit for school and brushed my hair. I put on a pair of flats and went out into the hallway.

Edward was standing there already dressed up.

"Good morning beautiful" he said with a smile that would light up the whole world.

"Good morning Edward" I said.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen together and sat down to eat some eggs that Esme had made for us. Jake soon came tumbling down the stairs with a huge yawn.

"Hey Edward did Bella tell you?" the retarded Jake asked innocently.

"Tell me what?" Edward asked.

"That uh…. I didn't sleep at all last night?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh…ok um we can take naps later" Edward said playfully.

We got up and got into the jeep. Everyone was happy and excited today. We were all laughing and talking and singing to the radio.

We got to school and we literally jumped out of the jeep. _Good thing I wore flats today or I might have killed myself right there._

The sun was shining and I felt…..free. I had a sudden urge to go and kiss Edward.

We walked into the school and separated ourselves to go to our classes. Once the bell rung and the class started my happiness faded away. It bored the crap out of me and I doodled around on my notebook.

After what seemed like years lunch came. On my way into the cafeteria I saw Royce looking at me and I suddenly remembered what he had told me.

He smiled and panic swept threw me. I practically flew to the table and sat down.

Everyone had their food and we were sharing each other's food like any other day.

"Edward I have to tell you something" I said and the conversation stopped and everyone looked at me.

"Uh ok?" he said and turned toward me.

I looked at everyone at the table and then back to him.

"Well I have made my decision between you and Jacob. I have decided to go with you" I told him.

At first everything was quiet and silent. Then Emmett (of course) broke the silence.

"ALL RIGHT LITTLE BRO!!" he yelled and he broke into a huge grin.

"Really?' Edward asked like if he just won the lottery.

I nodded and he stood up and screamed into the whole room.

"Bella wants ME!!"

Royce was glaring at Edward and then he shifted his gaze toward me and smiled.

"I'll get you. Don't worry" he mouthed and I shuddered.

"Good choice Bella" Alice said and Rosalie winked at me.

"Yeah. If that makes you happy then it makes me happy too." Jake said with a smile.

"Thanks Jake I love you" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Ohh Edward watch out. You still have competition." Emmett said with a grin.

Edward pulled me up and crashed his lips onto mine. The whole cafeteria erupted into cheering and whooping.

I caught a glimpse of Royce. He was seething with anger. He probably could have killed Edward.

I ignored him and went back to Edward.

He kissed do damn well! He smooth lips flowed right over mine and electricity jolted right through me.

It felt great.

I pulled away for air (damn these lungs!) and he smiled.

"Thank you Bella. I promise that you won't regret it" he said and sat me down right next to him.

The bell rung and he kissed me one more time before he left and I followed Alice. I tried to stay as close as possible for the fear of Royce trying to take me again.

He was right behind me and he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Bella dear. I made you a promise and I will definitely keep it. But now I just have a challenge." He said.

I shuddered and turned around. I would not let them bastard do anything to me.

I lifted my hand and I slapped him right across the face. And then I noticed what I had just done. I looked at his face and his expression could have killed me.

He had a huge red hand mark on his face and his eyes had anger.

"You did not…" he hissed and started after me.

I ran away and saw Edward walking with Emmett.

I ran behind him.

"Help" I squeaked.

He looked at Royce and pulled me behind me.

Royce took one step closer and Edward put out his hand and stopped him before he got closer.

"Get away from her. You touch her again and I will beat the living crap out of you" he growled.

Royce looked at me once and then spit in Edward's face.

"Whatever" he muttered.

That must have set Edward off because he punched him square in the jaw. Royce went flying backward.

Royce got mad too and he stood up. His jaw was slack and it made me wonder how hard he was punched.

He stood up and came over and kicked Edward in the stomach.

Edward doubled over in pain.

Everyone started chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!"

Royce was about to throw another punch at Edward but Jake- bless him- came over and pushed him onto the floor.

Royce's other friends came over and started attacking Jake. I gasped and Edward got up and kicked Royce.

Soon enough Emmett and Jasper were in the fight too. Everyone was throwing punches and kicking each other.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice and we all had worried expressions on our faces.

Emmett's jacket had been ripped and Jasper's perfectly gelled hair was now sticking up on its ends.

I was pretty sure that Jake had a broken arm of when Royce's friends attacked him.

Edward and Royce were doing a one on one.

Edward had a bloody nose and his shirt was ripped open exposing his perfectly toned muscles.

I was scared out of my mind. The classes had already started and yet half the student body was watching my boyfriend in a fight.

The teachers had come out to investigate what all the noise was and when they saw all the blood and fighting they went into a frenzy. One teacher even fainted.

"Boys stop this instant!" the principal, Mrs. Peyser screeched.

But they didn't even pay attention. Instead it got worse as some teachers tried to stop it and got caught in the fight instead.

Soon enough security was here and Mrs.Peyser was calling the police because the security wasn't really doing anything.

I looked at Rose and Alice and we all knew that this wouldn't end up good.

**AN- there it was. So please review and tell me what you think. Hey at least Edward was trying to protect Bella. **

**So I will try to update tomorrow.**

**Love lexie**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- don't kill me!! When was the last time I updated? Well I have the same excuse as before. My aunts. But at least I am updating now. So I want to thank….**

_**Stacie-Ann Halliwell, bmw72792, misspenguiin, vampire-legend, OECD, lucyck, tw-i-see-light, vamp1994, papierblumen, Sarkule, Yuki's Little Girl and ibetagainstalice.**_

**So once again thanks and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-if I owned it would I have a disclaimer?**

_**Bpov**_

"Edward stop!" I said trying to calm him down before he went to jail.

Royce had a black eye now, while Edward had a swollen lip. Jasper had a huge cut running across his arm and Emmett was fine except for the fact that it looked like he had a broken wrist. Jacob was a mess. He looked like he was thrown into a lion's den.

Me, Alice and Rosalie were trying to get Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Edward out of the fight before the cops came.

"ENOUGH!! EVERYONE STEP ASIDE AND GET TO CLASS NOW! STOP THE FIGHTING!" a rough angry voice commanded.

The crowd started to part and a mob of police officers walked into the hallway. Lots of kids scattered and ran off to class. Some stayed and lingered around until the main officer gave them all glares that could kill.

The police officers were pulling the guys of each other.

They were being handcuffed and dragged out of the school.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they both had faces of horror.

We followed them out of the school until the head officer turned around to face us.

"You girls need to get back to class" he told us sternly.

"But those are our boyfriends. We need to go with them" Alice protested.

"Listen you need to go back to class now" he said more angry this time.

"Fine" we said in unison. We turned around and walked straight into the nearest bathroom that we could find.

"Ok we have to go with them somehow!" I said "this whole thing started because of me"

"Your right. I think we should in Emmett's jeep and go bail them out before they call Carlisle and Esme" Rosalie said.

"But we don't have his car keys" I said.

"But I know how to hot wire" Rosalie told us with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o

We drove along the streets of Forks as fast as we could. Finally we got to the police station. We literally jumped out of the jeep.

"Come on girls" I said and ran toward the door. Thank god I decided to wear flats instead of heels today.

When we got inside Esme and Carlisle were already there.

"Shit" I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath.

Carlisle was there yelling at the four boys who looked scared shitless out of their minds….especially Emmett. It was hilarious. It looked like he was about to cry.

Esme was talking to the lady at the front desk asking about bailing them out.

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL TO LEARN NOT TO BE IN FIGHTS. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED!" Carlisle bellowed at them.

"We are sorry Carlisle" they said in unison like little kids.

"Carlisle this is not their faults. Royce is the one who started it. He was trying to….rape me again and I ran to Edward and they were just defending me and themselves" I told him quietly.

"BELLA PLEASE! - Wait what did you say?" Carlisle asked.

I repeated myself and he looked back at the boys and to the police officers that had walked into the room and then back to the boys.

"O" he whispered.

"Dr.Cullen is there something wrong?" the head officer asked.

"Well yes Charlie is it?" he asked and the officer nodded his head yes.

"Ok Officer Charlie. It seems that we have a misunderstanding. Royce was the one who started this all. He was trying to sexually abuse Bella here. He tried to rape her before too" Charlie said.

"Please explain" Charlie said.

So I told my story over and his expression went from confused to shock to angry.

"I hate it when young teenagers come in here to report of a man raping them…and usually the guy is from school." He said when I finished.

"Ok then Royce and his buddies are going to be staying here and these four boys are going to be free to go. But this is a warning. No more fighting. Even if it isn't your fault." Charlie told them as they stood up.

"Thank you so much officer" Esme told him.

"No problem" he said looking at Esme a little too long.

"Ok let's get going" Carlisle said a little impatiently as he saw Charlie staring.

We filed out and went toward our cars.

"Hey how did you guys get here? You didn't have the keys….right?" Jacob asked us.

"Nope" Alice said.

Emmett looked at us suspiciously and he saw Rosalie smiling like a cat.

His face turned into panic mode and he ran off toward the jeep.

"AWWW ROSEY BABY HOW COULD YOU!!" Emmett whined loudly.

We all chuckled as Emmett kissed the jeep and started murmuring things like 'don't worry' and 'you will be fine' to his precious jeep.

We drove home and Carlisle helped the boys fix their injuries.

Emmett decided on going with a blood red cast for his broken wrist.

"Why red?" I asked him

He smiled. "It matches one of Rosalie linger-"he said.

"Ok I get it" as I interrupted him and walked away.

I heard Rosalie smack the back of his head and his "OW".

I giggled and walked over to Jake as Carlisle put cream on his cuts. Jake was his last 'patient' so everyone was thinking about things to do tonight.

Finally Jake was done and bandaged up.

"SO what do you want to do tonight?" Alice asked.

"Umm I don't know…" Jasper said.

"Ooo I know. Let's have a game night. Like play karaoke and then board games like Twister and bring out the slushee machine and the popcorn machine and the cotton candy machine and I want to do face painting!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

We all stared at him as he said that in one breath.

"SO you are saying that we should have a carnival in our living room?" Edward asked as I leaned on his good arm.

"Yup" Emmett answered.

Jacob looked like he was about to crack up and Alice sat there pondering the idea of a carnival in the living room.

"Ok fine carnival it is. But I think we should invite some friends. It's still early. Not even 5:30 yet" Alice said.

"YEAH LETS GET THIS CARNIVAL STARTED!" Emmett yelled and stood up.

**AN- hee hee a carnival. Only Emmett….. But the next chapter is going to be a little funny. Especially with karaoke and face painting.**

**Please review and I will update faster.**

**Love and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- did I tell u guys how happy I get when you review? Because I get so happy that I start jumping around until someone tells me to stop. So I got a bunch of reviews (15 to be exact). And so let's give thanks to…..**

_**TwilightAnimeFan, misspenguiin, Twilightaddict, papierblumen, Alice-Bella-Rose, shakethtkkells, Sarkule, bellaluneExB, tw-i-see-light, kariepage08, Stacie-Ann-Halliwell, 1234TwilightGirl,1234, vampire-legend, dncr4eva5678, and sleepingbella3.**_

**You see how much I ****adore**** you guys? I wrote down all these names and let me tell you it's not easy to keep switching back and forth to copy all these names.**

**And so those are my fans and they are a club. That is why they are a fan club. But we should a really cool club for you guys. Like have your own name. I think I will have that for all my stories. But it is exclusive. And only the people that always review can be in it because I depend on their reviews.**

**So tell me what you think. Oh and I need a name…..**

**Disclaimer- I ran into SM the other day. She said that since I am such a big fan she will be giving me the Twilight series…..seriously. NOT. (**

_**Bpov**_

"Hey kids…. The school just called. Even thought you were set free from the police station you guys weren't technically released from school punishment. So the boys are suspended for ten days, but the girls still can go to school, but I am willing to let you stay home….." Esme said with a smile as she entered the room.

"Yay!! We can stay home too!" Alice squealed…like always.

"Ok, ok so we are staying home…. Let's do the carnival!!" Emmett said.

"Ok but I well…..I think that we should wait and start the carnival this Saturday and keep it going the whole day. Like a real carnival, because I want to get animals and booths and all that real stuff." Alice said.

"Wait…What are you guys doing?" Esme asked.

"Well Emmett wanted to have a carnival tonight but I think it would be better if it lasted longer than a few hours" Alice told her.

"Yes….I think if you want to do this…carnival then spend the money so that it is worth it." Esme said.

"YAY! We are going to spend money!" Alice said and we all chuckled.

"Ok so I will go get my phone and start calling every company that will let us borrow booths, animals and some rides!!" she squeaked again.

"And the rest of you guys call everyone!!" she concluded.

--_time lapse. Saturday morning—_

_**Bpov**_

"Wake up Belly Welly!!" I heard.

"Go away…..whoever you are" I moaned.

"I am disappointed in you. You don't recognize your own sister" I heard a squeaky voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a pouting pixie sitting pretzel style on my bed.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked warily.

"Bella the carnival is today! We spent all last night getting the things ready!" she pouted again.

"Yeah Alice that's why I am so tired!" I groaned.

"Get up sleepy head!!" she yelled and when I didn't move she frowned.

"Fine" she said simply and got out of my room.

Uh-oh. Alice _never_ does that. She always gets her way…..spoiled brat.

"Come on BELLA!!" Emmett ran into the room followed by a smug looking Alice.

All of a sudden I was lifted up into the air by two enormously strong arms picked me up. Emmett lifted me up over his head and shook me around.

"AHHHHHHH!! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!!" I shrieked.

"Nope little sis. You have to get ready" he said with a smirk.

"FINE I WILL! JUST PUT ME DOWN!!" I shrieked again.

Just then everybody came into my room. Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

"Emmett!! Put my girlfriend down!" Edward-bless him- shouted at my bear of a brother.

"Emmett Cullen! Put your sister down!" Carlisle and Esme shouted in unison.

Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob looked like they were about to crap themselves.

"Fine" Emmett muttered sadly and he literally threw me back onto my bed.

"OH MY GOD EMMETT!! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" I hissed loudly.

"Oh come on Bella. Don't ruin it" Emmett complained.

"Ok so now that you are awake let me get you a perfect carnival outfit! I ordered it online last night! Me, you and Rose have the same outfits!" Alice said.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said groggily. She ran out of the room to go get it.

I turned around and found everyone out of the room except Edward.

"Good-morning love" he said and gave me a hug.

"Good-morning" I answered back and he leaned in for a kiss.

At first it was sweet but then I parted my lips for a second and he licked my lips asking for permission. I put my tongue in his mouth and the danced along each other happily.

I separated our lips and he frowned. "No" he groaned.

"Sorry Eddie boy but I remembered that I still have morning breath" I said and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"But I love your morning breath…." He moaned again and he fell back on my bed as I walked to my bathroom.

I saw Alice and Rosalie standing on the doorway of my room with huge smiles.

"Alice were you there the whole time?" I asked and she nodded.

"Morning breath huh?" Rosalie smiled.

I noticed what Alice was clutching in her tiny hands.

"IS that what you bought?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok lets all put them on and do our hair and make-up" Rosalie told us.

We all looked toward Edward who was still lying on my bed.

"Um Edward?" I asked.

"Oh great. Now you are kicking me out…." He muttered and he ambled out of my room.

I giggled and looked toward Alice again and she showed me outfits.

It was a pair of striped red and white short shorts with a tight tank top that was short enough to show a little bit of skin, only a little though. Then it had a pair of red suspenders and red and white striped gloves that had holes so that your fingers stuck out.

It also had a really cute white top hat with a sparkling red ribbon on it. Alice had bought three pairs of shoes- one of them were white stilettos with a red bow on the strap, a pair of red and white striped flats and another pair of striped peep toe pumps.

"So put the clothes on and then Bella you will wear the flats, Rosalie the stilettos and I will wear the pumps." Alice told us and we all put on the clothes and our shoes.

We left our hair straightened with the top hat tilted. We had on a white and sparkly make up and a cherry red lip gloss. We looked hot!

"We clean up great ladies. Now let's get this carnival started!" Rosalie said and we all walked out of my room and down the stairs.

When the guys saw us their eyes glazed over.

"Wow" was all they said.

Edward came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey don't ruin the lip gloss" Alice said and pushed Edward back.

"Cute outfit. Not too revealing but still sexy" he told me and I giggled.

"Well you looked nice yourself" I told him. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a polo shirt.

"Ha thanks." He said.

"Ok guys let's get into the back yard to welcome all of our guests" Jasper said.

We walked into the huge back yard and stared at our master piece. We managed to fit a rides, animals, and game booths in our huge backyard. The animals consisted of elephants, horses and some other farm animals.

They were in the back and so that they wouldn't get caught up with all the other things. The rides weren't huge but they were still fun. There were spinning rides and giant pirate boats and other things.

We had cotton candy and corn dogs. It was awesome.

"Hey look the first car just pulled up! Let's start this carnival!!" Emmett shouted.

**AN- YAY!! Elephants!! So please review and there is a poll on my profile so vote too. And the outfits aren't on my profile because I just made them up.**

**So….**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN-OK HOLD ON! I MADE A MISTAKE WHEN I POSTED THIS CHAPTER. I DID A MISTAKE AND I SWITCHED THE CHAPTER WITH THE ONE FROM LOVE IN FORKS WITH THIS! SO THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 17!!**

** you guys are amazing! I had 17 reviews for the last chapter.I love you guys so much! I want to say thank you to**

_**TwilightAnimeFan, twi-hard fanpire, shakethtkkells, XxRosalinexX, misspenguiin, kariepaige08, dncer4eva5678, ibetagainstalice, TopazEyesx77, papierblumen, -bookluver1515-, Stacie-Ann Halliwell, 1234TwilightGirl1234, vampire-legend, tw-i-see-light, and drama88queen95.**_

**Oh and let's round of applause for **_**Sarkule **_**because she (or he-sorry I am not sure! I checked your profile but that didn't really help. Sorry!) Has joined ****the club!**** (THE REVIEWING CLUB) We now have a member of ****the club!**** Our first member. She had announced herself to be in ****the club, ****and so now she is the special one!! She is my fav reviewer now!**

**AWESOME!! So now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I wish, I wish upon a star…..that twilight was mine…..but it's not.**

_**Bpov**_

Jessica, Mike, and a couple of other people stepped into the backyard. Their mouths fell down in shock at how it looked.

"This is awesome!" Jessica shrieked and she ran to the elephants. Everyone had split up and some went to play games while others went to go ride the animals.

More people started coming as news spread about our carnival. Everything was free so more people came. Including people that I don't even know came.

Eventually it started getting a little too crowded. Guys were eyeing us girls and I started feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Come on! Let's go play!" Alice and Emmett shouted together. We all laughed and followed them. First we went riding on the animals, and then we went and won some prizes. It was all so much fun.

Some people were jumping into our pool. We had warmed up the water in case they decided to jump in.

"Bella, would you like to go ride some rides?" Edward asked me.

"Yes! I love rides!" I shrieked.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him. I was about to pull away he pulled me closer and threw himself into the kiss. It was one of the most amazing kisses that we have ever had. His hands lingered on my ass and then they went up and down my back. My hands knotted themselves in his bronze hair and our tongues battled for dominance.

I pulled away from him to breath and he kissed my neck. I stifled a moan and he chuckled.

"You, my love, are tempting then you think of yourself" he muttered against my skin.

I giggled.

"Edward. Come on we are in public…." I muttered.

He chuckled.

"Fine Bella…." He moved back and I sighed.

"Stupid public" I muttered again.

I turned around and found Jacob glowering at Edward.

I walked toward him and gave him a hug. "Hey best friend! What are you mad for? This is awesome! And I think Alice said she had fireworks for later" I told him.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah this is fun" he said.

"Jake come on! Let's go get some cotton candy and then corn dogs and then let's go on rides until we throw up!" I said enthusiastically.

He laughed.

"Ok Bells. Sure why not?" he said.

"Ok hold on" I told him and I ran after Edward.

"Um Edward, I am going to hang out with Jake for a little bit. Is that ok?" I asked a little nervous. I did promise him to go on rides together.

"Of course love. You don't even have to ask. He is your best friend and I understand that" he said and gave me a peck on.

"Thanks Eddie. That's why I love you" I teased.

"That's it?" he pretended to pout.

"Nooo! I have to much more" I told him and gave him another kiss.

I went after Jake who already had bought the food and a giant drinks.

"Ok Bells. Let's act just like old times. Remember when we used to have those eating contest…?" he asked with a sly smile.

I nodded with a smile already knowing where this was already going.

"Then let's do it again. Like when we were little" he said and he set the tray of food in my hand.

We each had a plate filled with cotton candy, candy, hot dogs, hamburgers, corn dogs, pretzels, popcorn, and a huge soda.

My eyes widened.

"Jake maybe you can but I can't eat all of this junk" I said.

"Yeah I know. That's why it will be funny" he grinned.

"Ok I will do it for you and only for you" I told him.

"We need a bet. We always have bets." He said.

I nodded.

"How about….. Whoever loses has to go and take the mustard and ketchup and squirt it all over Alice's outfit" he said with a smile, knowing that I would lose.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Ready, get set, GO!!" he yelled.

We shoved into our mouths. I ate the popcorn first, following the corn dog and cotton candy.

Jake decided to eat the bigger things first. He was definitely winning. He was almost done with all of his food.

He had ripped off the lid for the soda and was chugging it down. I was not going to get Alice's wrath.

I stuffed more food in my mouth. I was pretty sure that my mouth would be able to fill one of the elephants in it from how big it was expanding.

I chugged my soda trying to swallow the food. I felt like throwing up. I looked at Jacob and he was smirking at me. All he had to do was finish his burger, soda and cotton candy and he would be done.

I still had half my pretzel, burger, soda and hot dog. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and a lot of other people watching us.

I tried to swallow and Jake was almost done.

Then he stopped eating and dropped his food. He had food all over his hands and shirt and face.

He stood up and looked past me. I swallowed my food and stood up.

There was a girl a little bit taller than me. She had hazel eyes, a creamy complexion, full lips, and wavy dark hair with golden highlights.

She was gorgeous. Jacob was still not eating and I took advantage.

I finished my food, literally shoving it down my throat.

"Hey Jake….."

He snapped out of his trance and saw me smiling smugly and he grimaced.

"Grab the mustard and ketchup and go paint" I told him.

He sighed and took the two bottles. He walked to Alice and she got a confused look on her face.

"Jacob Black….." but she didn't get to finish because Jake squirted the condiments all over her carnival outfit, shoes and hair. He even squirted it on her face and he smudged it with his hands.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I heard her shriek.

"Jacob Black I will kill you!!" she yelled.

Next thing you know everyone was throwing food at each other.

People were shrieking and yelling but it was so much fun and I know everyone else was having as much food as I was.

Finally Alice managed to stop the food fight. Everyone was a mess. They had food on themselves and their hair was all messed up.

I spotted Edward and even with food on him he looked like a god.

I ran over to him.

"Edward lets go on rides now! We never went on them" I complained and he smirked.

"You know…you look very sexy with your hair like that and food all over you" he said.

"Eww. You have no taste in girls." I teased lightly and stalked off to the rides.

He followed and we stepped onto the spinning ride.

"Bella are you sure a spinning ride is appropriate? I mean you just ate enough food to stop world hunger" he said.

"Ha! Edward it wasn't that much. And plus spinny rides are my fav" I told him.

The ride started and we got faster and faster. Edward was looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

Then it got a little too fast because I got a little queasy I felt nauseous and gross.

"Bella?" Edward's perfect voice echoed somewhere.

"Mmm" I said.

The ride stopped and I stepped off. The steps that went up the ride had no railings. So I stepped off the steps-klutzy me- and fell to the ground.

I threw up everywhere. I felt someone grabbing my hair up and I kept throwing up. It felt like the ground was spinning under me.

I stood up, a little shaky but fine.

"Thanks Edward" I told him.

"No problem."

I spotted Jake with that girl that he was staring at before. He was whispering something in her ear and she giggled and blushed.

For some reason I felt anger bubbling inside me. _Am I jealous? NOOOO!_

Then they stopped talking and got closer and closer and then they were kissing.

My anger went overboard.

**AN- DON'T BE MAD AT ME!! I know that this is a ExB but I had to add a little drama cuz I felt like it wasn't going anywhere. But don't worry. It is still a ExB. **

**So please, please, please review and I will be super happy. I want to reach 200 hundred reviews by the next two chapters. And I know I can because I have 101 alerts. I could probably do it by this chapter if you all reviewed.**

**There is also a poll on my profile so go vote!**

**Loves and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- so here I am!! Now I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed….. THE REVIEW CLUB!! But maybe we can use a different name. One of my readers, **_**TwilightObSeSiVe, **_**I think she made an awesome name…… THE LEXIE FOLLOWERS!!p so tell me if you like it or if you have another name.**

**Disclaimer- once upon a time a girl named Lexie owned the Twilight Saga. She was so generous that she decided to give the books to one of her fans Stephenie Meyer and then people started thinking has SM had written them herself and Lexie's name was lost. Sad isn't it? I wish…..**

_**Bpov**_

"So Jake….who's your friend?" I asked through tight lips as I walked toward him.

He stopped kissing the girl and turned toward me with a goofy smile. Somehow this made me jealous too.

"Oh Bella, remember that time that we stayed home from school and the headmistress didn't know and you made me sneak out into the drug store to buy junk food?" he asked.

I nodded and he continued.

"Well on the way back I was looking the other way and I bumped into this gorgeous girl that is standing next to me." he said and the girl blushed.

"So that's why you came home looking all goofy?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"Ha, yeah I guess" he answered and looked back at her.

"Oh let me introduce you guys. Bella this is Rebecca Wolff a.k.a Becca. Becca this is my best friend Isabella Swan a.k.a Bella."

Becca smiled at me and I smiled back warmly- not.

"Hi Becca such a pleasure to meet you" I told her.

"Same to you" she said smiling a pearly white smile.

I tensed up as Jake put his hand on the small of her back.

I felt Edward walk up behind me and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Becca this is my boyfriend Edward"

"Pleasure to meet you" he said in his gentlemanly way.

"Yeah same here" she said back.

"Oh and I invited Becca over for dinner tomorrow. Is that ok?" Jacob asked.

"Of course!! The more the merrier!" Alice squealed as she skipped over to us with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in tow.

"Awesome!! I guess I'll go show Becca around the Cullen mansion then we will meet you here" he said.

"Yeah" I managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Cool thanks Bells. You're always there for me" he said and gave me a hug. One he said that my anger stopped bubbling.

_Why am I acting so retarded? I have the love of my life already. I chose Edward. Maybe it's because I am afraid that my best friend will forget about me if he gets a girlfriend._

Jake and Becca walked away holding hands and I watched them go. Sad that I finally realized why I didn't want Jacob to have a girlfriend.

"Hey Bella let's go get the fireworks out. And did I tell you? I managed to get a band for later tonight!" Alice told us jumping up and down.

"Really? What band?" I asked truly curious.

"Well….I got FLYLEAF!" she yelled again jumping up and down.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled.

"Good choice love" Jasper told her.

The rest of us were murmuring excitedly.

"So Bella you like Flyleaf?" Edward asked me.

""Yeah. It was one of the only bands the headmistress would let us listen to because they weren't too loud and 'trashy'" I answered him.

"Cool. I've always been one of their many fans" Edward told me.

I looked toward the back of the carnival and saw that they were setting up a stage for Flyleaf.

It was starting to get dark and the animals looked wiped out.

"Hey Alice I think we should let the animals stop doing work. Maybe we should get them back to the zoo." I told Alice.

"Yeah I think your right..." she said and walked over to the fenced in area.

I followed her over.

"Hey everyone! Off the animals. They have been here all day and I think that they have to get home!" Alice commanded.

The people got off and walked away to get on rides, get food or watch the band get ready. Ok help me lead the animals to the trucks and make sure that they don't trample anyone. Especially me! I'm tiny" she pouted at the end and I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I told her and helped her open the gate. We stepped inside and put the harnesses on them. By now it was at least 9 at night so it was really dark.

We grabbed a couple of the animals and started to drag them out into the trucks. We had left the gate open because the animals were trained to stay in one place unless we commanded them to.

"Hey Alice when does the band start?" I asked her.

"Well actually it starts now!"

All of a sudden Flyleaf started to play.

They started off with All Around Me.

"_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healing"_

I started singing along with the song.

"Hey Alice can we leave the animals tied up here and go listen to them? Please Alice?" I asked her.

"Come on let's just put them away." She told me.

"Alice they aren't going to run away unless we tell them" I whined to her.

"Fine but if anything happens it's your fault" Alice warned playfully and then we skipped off happily toward the front off the stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK guys sorry to say but this is going to be our last song, Fully Alive!"

"_Telling Layla's story spoken_

'_Bout how all her bones are broken _

_Hammers fall on all the pieces _

_Two months in the cover creases"_

I jumped up and down singing along with the lyrics.

"_Fully Alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully Alive_

_Now she knows_

_How to believe in futures"_

Everyone was singing happily along with Flyleaf. I spotted Jacob and Becca together. They looked so happy together, but instead of jealousy flooding through me it was sadness this time. I know that it was selfish but I wanted Jacob to always be my best friend- all mine. I hope he never forgets me.

"_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive_

_Now she knows_

_How to believe in futures"_

They finished the song and everyone jumped up in down cheering excitedly.

"Thanks everyone!! Have a great night!" she yelled and we all kept on cheering for their awesome mini concert.

All of a sudden the fireworks started going off.

Edward wrapped his long pale arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him.

"Not as much as you" he answered back slyly.

I giggled and cuddled myself closer to him.

"Love you Eddie, very, very much" I told him.

He growled playfully and nibbled on my ear.

I stifled a moan and I could feel him smirking against my ear.

"You like it, don't you?" he questioned.

"Mmh" I nodded.

Then out of nowhere there was a sound that sounded like one of the elephants.

And then there was a scream.

"THE ANIMALS!! THE FIREWORKS ARE MAKING THEM GO WILD!" Someone yelled.

Then you could hear stomping of animals running around the back yard.

"Bella!! The animals!! We left the gate open and they are running loose!! We have to get them before they trample everything!" Alice shrieked.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I ran after Alice as we tried to get the animals under control.

**AN- so there it is. This was a really bad chapter and I am not impressed at all by it. You know I am not getting anywhere with this story. I am probably going to finish it soon too. Then I could finish up Modeling in NYC. **

**So anyways review please and tell me if you guys have any ideas!! Then I could keep writing. **

**Love,**

**Lexie**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- THIS SI THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! Don't be mad at me but I made my decision and no one can change it! So thanks for all the reviews that make me smile! If I could I would personally go to each of your houses and buy you presents.**

**Disclaimer- not mine!**

_**Bpov**_

_The animals? WAIT WHAT?!_

I ran after Alice as she tried to grab the reigns of the camels. Her tiny frame struggled against her strength as camel tried to run away from her. I help her and the camel finally settled down. Becca came over and helped us too.

The rest of the kids had left the carnival and had gone home. No one was here to help except the family. Emmett was trying to round up the elephants with Jasper and Jake. Their muscles were straining against them. Edward and Rosalie were rounding up the horses which looked fairly easy except for the fact that the horses were trying to stomp all over them.

The elephants were the worst because of their giant size.

"Bella! I think we should call animals control or the people that own these animals….." Alice told me.

"Um ok" I told her and ran back into the house.

I grabbed the phonebook and found the animal control.

I dialed the number and the phone rang.

"Good afternoon. Animal control" a young woman said at the other line.

"Yes hello. We have a problem with animals. No time to explain. This is my address…." I told her the address and they said they would be here soon.

Next I called the company that gave us the animals. They said that they would try to get here soon.

I ran back outside and the animals were even more chaotic then before.

We finally gave up trying to do it ourselves and just decided to lock the gate that leads to the front yard and ran back inside the house.

"Bella. When are they going to get here?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Soon" I murmured.

Just as I said that a group of men came through the gate with windbreakers that said "Animal Control".

They had nets and treats for the animals. We all watched in amazement as how they calmed down the animals and put them in cages in less them a half an hour.

We stepped outside and ran up to the guys.

"OMG! That was awesome at how fast you did that!! You guys were so cool" Alice bounced around them.

One guy, I guess the leader, chuckled and walked up to Alice.

"All in a day's work ma'am" he said in a southern accent.

Alice's eyes glazed over. She had a sweet spot for guys from the south, take note of Jasper.

I looked toward Jasper and he had an angry look on his face.

Edward had a smirk on his face as he looked back and forth between Alice and Jasper.

I giggled and Edward caught my eye. He had to stifle a laugh as well as Rosalie, Emmett, Jake and Becca.

"So…..?" Alice trailed off while looking at the guy.

"Jason. The names Jason." He said.

"So Jason how much do I- I mean we owe you?" she asked.

By now Jasper literally had steam coming out of his ears. He walked up to Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Yeah, how much?" Jasper asked coldly.

Alice looked up at Jasper and saw his anger. She smiled evilly and gracefully got out of Jasper's hold. He looked dumbfounded as she walked up to Jason and linked her arm around his.

"Would you and your men like something to drink?" Alice asked sweetly.

'Sure and as for the price, how 'bout we leave this one on the house this time?" Jason asked and his men nodded eagerly. Some guys were checking out Rosalie, me and Becca. Each of our boyfriends came over and stood next to us.

"Sure" Alice nodded and led the guys into the house with Jasper following behind.

Once they were inside we all started laughing hysterical.

"Wow did you see Jasper's face when Alice did that?" Emmett bellowed.

"Haha yeah" Jake answered and bent over laughing.

"How can someone so tiny be so evil?" Rebecca exclaimed.

After our laughter died down we went back inside and found Alice sitting in between Jasper and Jason. Jasper was glaring at Jason and Jason was flirting his heart out.

We sat down on the floor and watched as each man said that they would go and wait in the truck while Jason tried to win Alice's heart, but he didn't know that it was already won.

Finally Jasper had too much. He stood up and bent low right in Jason's face.

"Get out of this damn house and stop hitting on my girlfriend!" he roared and poor Jason was scared shitless. I think he even crapped himself.

"S-sorry d-dude" he stuttered and ran right out of the house. Everyone started cracking up including Alice. Jasper was the only one who wasn't amused.

"Alice that wasn't funny." Jasper hissed.

Alice's laughter stopped and she looked sorry.

"Jasper….I'm sorry. I was just….I don't know" Alice said sadly.

Jasper's face softened and he went over to her.

"Don't worry Alice. I could never stay mad at you" he said and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"UGH" Emmett complained and we all laughed as they pulled away from each other with smirks.

"Oh Emmett shut up. We all know that you and Rosalie are much, much worse than us. And worse of all you guys do it all over the place" Alice said and we all made faces as she said the last words.

"Emmett please don't tell me that you did it on my piano" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't my fault Eddie. Really. Rosie was mad at you and she said that it would be revenge. It was a win-win situation Ed." Emmett said looking a little scared.

Edward's face turned green and he glared at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey Edward look outside." I told him. I was looking out the window. There was a gorgeous full moon with stars as bright as jewels shined.

Edward and the rest of the gang followed me outside and we all lay down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"This is beautiful" Rosalie said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Emmett answered and we all laughed at his cheesiness.

"Guys I just want to say that you guys adopting me was the best thing that ever happened to me." I told them all.

"Yeah same here" Jake replied with gratitude.

"I love you all so much. It feels like I have known you all my life." I told them.

"Aww we love you too Bella" Rosalie told me.

"Yeah especially me" Edward whispered in my ear and I turned around and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We love you Bella and we will always be together, as one big happy family" Alice said.

"Forever?"I asked

"Forever" they all said in unison.

**An- that was the worst chapter ever. That was also the worse ending ever. But I was getting bored of this story and I really wanted to end it. So yeah. So go ahead and flame away….**

**-lexie**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- ok the last time I reviewed this story I said that it was going to be my last chapter. But then I realized that I had left you guys on a horrible ending and that I hardly introduced Becca into the family.**

**I want to be a writer when I get older and writers don't quit when they run out of ideas or don't want to write anymore.**

**So I decided that I will continue the story and delete that last chapter that I wrote but only if you guys WANT me to. So review and tell me what you guys think. And if you guys lost all your faith in me then I won't continue anymore.**

**But also know that if I continue this I won't write a story until I finish this and Modeling in NYC. So take a pick….**

**Love,**

**Lexie**


End file.
